A New Family
by anne918
Summary: AU story. Adam never joined the Ducks. See what happens when he loses his family and is forced to live with Charlie. Takes place Junior year at Eden.
1. intro a new family

I do not own the mighty ducks.  
  
This is an AU story. I know none of this happened in the movies. It's fiction, so I bent it the way I needed to bend it.  
  
Background for story - A New Family  
  
Adam doesn't have a brother, he's an only child.  
  
Adam never played for the Ducks, Gordon tried to get him on the team (like in the movie) but Adams' dad put his foot down with a solid no. In fact he was so against it that he sent Adam to a private middle school in New York that had a great hockey team.  
  
Casey never got remarried. Gordon and Casey got back together after Charlie's freshman year at Eden hall. They moved in together and are now engaged.  
  
This story takes place at the end of their junior year, they're all about 16 - 17 


	2. shocking phone calls

Chapter 1 - Shocking phone calls  
  
Adam Banks is sleeping soundly in his dorm room. He had a tough game that day. It was a great win. He had gotten back to his room exhausted and ready for sleep.  
  
*Adams POV*  
  
Rring. Rring.  
  
Who the hell is calling me at 2 AM? Adam picked up the phone. Hello  
  
Is this a Mr. Adam Banks?  
  
Yes  
  
Well Mr. Banks, this is Sgt. Duffy of the Edina police Department.  
  
.OK.  
  
I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you that your parents, Phillip and Sharon Banks, were in a car accident .They were hit by a drunk driver.  
  
What? Are you serious? Are they Ok?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Well? Are they OK?  
  
The doctors did everything that they could, but I'm sorry they didn't make it.  
  
*silence*  
  
Adam , son, you still there?  
  
Adam couldn't form words. He couldn't think about what was happening. Did this guy just tell me that my parents are dead.  
  
Um ..uh.. yeah, I'm here. He could barely get the words out it felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. It was as if he couldn't breathe.  
  
Adam, We are going to need you to come home, There are some things that we need you here for.  
  
Of course, I'll come home as soon as I can get a flight.  
  
OK son, sorry about your loss.  
  
Bye. As I hung up the phone, I just sat there in silence, trying to get a hold on things, and trying to let it sink in. My parents were dead. I will never be able to call my mom and talk to her again. I will never be able to sit back and watch a hockey game with my dad, arguing about who's better, The Rangers or The North Stars. I will never be able to tell them I loved them again. They were gone forever. What am I going to do without them? I'm only 16. I don't have any close family. My dad was an only child. My mom had a sister, Aunt Marie .I don't want to live with her. She has five kids already. Not to mention she lives in France. France is a nice place to visit, but I don't want to live there. I guess there's not much I can do about it. I let out a deep breathe. That's when I let the tears start to fall. My parents were dead.  
  
*Gordon's POV*  
  
Gordon, you have a phone call.  
  
Thanks Casey. Hello.  
  
Hello Gordon, It's Gerald.  
  
Why is Ducksworth calling me?  
  
Your name has come up in a will. We need you to come to the office.  
  
Who's will, I don't know anyone who passed away recently.  
  
It's complicated Gordon, please just come down as soon as possible.  
  
OK, I'll be there in 15 minutes.  
  
There's the first chapter I hope you like it, Let me know what you think 


	3. The Past Comes Back

I do not own the mighty ducks.blah, blah, blah  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Adams mothers name is being changed to Abigail Banks. It seems I unintentionally stole the other name I used from Dana. She writes so great I confuse her stories with the actual movie.  
  
NOTES TO REVIEWERS:  
  
DANA- I'm sorry about the name mix up. I sent you an e-mail. I hope you got it. My e-mails tend to get lost somehow. Thanks for reading.  
  
ADAM- This chapter will hopefully answer your questions on why Mr. Banks would leave Adam to Gordon. I'm glad you like the idea, and hope to hear from you again.  
  
OPALEYE- I really appreciate the review and I'm happy to hear that you like the story so far.  
  
FLAT OUT CRAZY - Cool name. First, I'll answer your questions. Everything is the same except for the things mentioned in the intro. All the other Ducks, new and old, went to the goodwill games. I agree, it must have been hard for them to win without Adam. I'm glad you like the story so far, thanks for the review.  
  
ALIENATED LYCANTHROPE - Thank You for the welcome! You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm sorry to say that I don't plan on it being slash. All the Ducks will be in the story eventually. I will definitely make a special spot for Fulton. I had a stand out part in my head for a Duck. I wasn't sure which one it was going to be, but since you asked so nicely, Fulton it is! Fulton is one of my favorites too! Adam, Averman, Guy, Fulton, and Julie are my favorites. I know that that's a weird bunch to like, but I guess I'm a weird person. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
NELLIE2 - I'm really happy that you like the story. Punctuation has never been my friend. The periods, commas, and question marks are easy. I always forget the quotation marks. I'm having flashbacks of High School now. I'll try to remember the quotes. Thanks for the tip.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Past comes Back  
  
Gordons POV  
  
Gordon walked into the Ducksworth, Savor, and Gross building for the first time since he stormed out six years ago. He spotted Janie out of the corner of his eye. He waved and then headed to Ducksworths office. This is going to be akward. Here goes nothing.  
  
The secretary buzzed him in.  
  
"Hi, Gordon, Please sit"  
  
"OK" Gordon sat down in the very plush sitting area.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is very hard."  
  
"OK, well fire away."  
  
"Do you remember Phillip and Abigail Banks"  
  
"Of course I remember Abigail. I dated her for five years. I was going to marry her, before she dumped me for Phil .She said something about him being older and more mature. It may have been 16 years ago, but it still hurts. This is old news! What is this about? I thought I was here about a will.  
  
"You are, Phillip and Abigail died yesterday in a car accident."  
  
"Oh, wow, um, ok. They left me something in their will?  
  
"They left behind a son, Adam. He's 16, and according to the will you're his biological father, not Phillip.  
  
"What!" I don't have a son. That's not possible, is it? She would of told me if I had a son."  
  
"Here's the letter, Gordon."  
  
Gordon looked at the sealed envelope. He took a deep breathe and opened it.  
  
Dear Gordon,  
  
If you're reading this letter, that means that both me and my husband are gone, and that you're all my Adam has left. Yes, Adam is your biological son. I didn't know that I was pregnant when I left you for Phillip. I probably would of stayed with you, had I known. When Phillip and I found out that I was pregnant, He told me that he loved me and he didn't care that Adam wasn't his. He would treat him as his own son. On the condition that Adam never found out that you were his real father, and that you never found out Adam was your son. That is unless something happened to the both of us. I know completely in my heart that you will take care of him. I know that you will help him through this difficult time in his life, just like you took care of me the 5 years we were together. I'm sorry if this is a shock or a burden. Adam is just finding all of this out too. He's going to have a tough time excepting this. He and Phillip had a very special and unique relationship. Please, help him through it. Thank you.  
Love, Abigail  
  
Gordon just stared at the letter. " I have a son, a 16 year old son. The same age as Charlie"  
  
Gordon thought back 6 years ago. Who's your hot shot player  
  
I got a kid named Banks that might go all the way. He's not quite as good as you were, but the kid wants it more, won't give up.  
  
I'm afraid you have an ineligible player.  
  
Is there a problem coach Reiley?  
  
He should be playing for D5  
  
What, no way!  
  
MY son is a Hawk, not a Duck!  
  
He would rather not play than play for your team.  
  
What about Banks?  
  
He can play if he wants to. It's you guys who were cheated.  
  
That was his son. He did see the resemblance. The player he tried to steal from the Hawks to give both Reiley and Phil a slap in the face. He used his own son for revenge, and didn't even realize it. After that, Phil didn't let Adam play for the Ducks. He sent him to a private school in New York, to play for a team of mini hockey prodigies. Gordon couldn't imagine living alone at 10 in a boarding school. Adam had to do it, and it was his fault. If Gordon didn't try to recruit him for the Ducks, He would of been able to live at home with his parents. After middle school, Adam had gone to a private high school, still in New York. He had been the star of the hockey team. He lead them to be not only state champs, but national champs. They were the champions of the country in high school hockey and his son was star of the team. He remembered seeing the game on TV and being jealous. He remembered thinking that Adam was Phil and Abigails' perfect child. He was a hockey prodigy and a brainiac. According to the announcer he had a 4.0 GPA. It was ironic. The perfect child that he had been jealous of, was his. It was his DNA that made him a hockey prodigy, brainiac, not Phils.  
  
"Ok, so. Adam is my biological son. Does that mean that I have to take him? Is he my responsibility now?  
  
"If you want him to be, yes. It's your decision, Gordon. You don't have to take him. You're the first choice of guardian they left. They really wanted you to be the one to take him.  
  
"He doesn't have any other family? People he knows. It's not that I don't want to take him. I definitely want a relationship with him, but wouldn't he be more comfortable living with someone he knows. Does he even know that I'm his father yet?  
  
"No Gordon, not yet. Adam should be calling soon. He flew in this morning. There is a social worker coming down. We plan on telling him together. The only other family he has is an Aunt in France. She already has a very large family. Phillip had confided in me before that she was a good person, but chose a bad life partner. Her husband beats her and the kids. Obviously they didn't want Adam in that environment.  
  
"I have to talk this over with Casey and Charlie. I'm sure it will be fine. I can't believe I have a 16 year old son. Good thing we just bought a house. There never would have been room in the apartment. Not to mention Charlie. He is going to love this. He hates Adam. He's not going to be able to get past Adam being a Hawk."  
  
"He's a great kid, Gordon. I've met him several times. I'm sure it will be an adjustment for all of you, but don't sell him short."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk it over with Casey and Charlie. I'll give you a call."  
  
"What should I tell Adam if I see him before I hear from you."  
  
"You can tell him yes, I definitely want to take him."  
  
Well that chapter seemed like it took forever to type. I hope you liked it, I even remembered the quotation marks. Well, most of them. I got my inspiration for this story from watching D1. In the scene that Adam comes into the locker room. I just noticed how much Banksie and Bombay looked alike. Check it out next time you watch the movie. Please review. 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Authors Notes  
  
First, I watched Access Hollywood a couple of nights ago, and they were doing a story on the upcoming Batman movie. They said there were a few actors trying to get the part. One of them was Joshua Jackson. It would be pretty cool to have Charlie as Batman.  
  
I couldn't remember if Larson had a first name in the movies, I don't think he did. I decided to name him Scott, because I have a good friend named Scott. If he has a name in the movie, let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Thank you, to all the people who reviewed, reviews make me so happy.  
  
PERCUSSION- Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like the story, and that I'm not the only one who notices the Bombay-Banks resemblance.  
  
NELLIE2-I'm really happy that you like the story so much!!!! Here's the update. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. (  
  
CAKEATER- Your right, This is weird. I really wanted my first story to be different and stick out a little. Thanks for reading and I'm glad that other people can see they look alike and I'm not completely crazy.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- You review made me smile. Next chapter we'll start to see how Charlie is going to deal with things. Thanks for the review.  
  
MELODIE- I'm happy to hear that you like the story, Thanks for the review.  
  
DANA- It was no hassle. I felt really horrible. Thanks for not being mad, and giving the story a chance. I'm thrilled that you like it. I love all of your stories, and to hear that you like mine is a wonderful compliment. Thank you.  
  
And now for Chapter 3, I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Chapter 3- Home sweet home  
  
*ADAMS POV*  
  
As I stepped off the plane, I realized that there wouldn't be anyone there to pick me up. I was all alone. Determined not to cry, I took a deep breathe, and decided to take a cab.  
  
As the cab pulled up at my house, the first thing I noticed was the For Sale sign on the front lawn. Wow, this is moving fast. OK, I can do this. I paid the driver and went inside.  
  
It looks the same way that it did when I was here last month. It feels completely different, though. It feels empty and hollow. I'm going to miss them.  
  
My mother was your typical super- mom. She was the best mom there ever could be. She was the kind of mom people dreamed of having. She loved hugs and kisses, and gave them often. No matter how old I got she never let me hang up the phone or leave the house without telling me that she loved me, even if we were arguing. She would always manage to say I love you. She always supported me in what I wanted and always took my side when I fought with my father  
  
My dad and I had a unique relationship. People from the outside might even think that we didn't get along. We butted heads, a lot, but at the end of the day I know he supported me. He was hard on me, but that was just because he wanted me to do well in life. He wanted me to be able to attain my hopes and dreams, so he pushed me to the limits. Now, he's gone. I won't let him down. No matter how hard this is to deal with. I won't let my father down. I know he's still watching me.  
  
Next step, I look at the blinking answering machine. 12 messages, great.  
  
First, there was a couple of messages for my parents. Those people must live in their own little bubbles. My parents' death was all over the local news. They were members of Edina High Society, after all.  
  
Next there was a message from Scott Larson. He's my best friend, has been for as long as I can remember. Even though I moved away, we still call each other all the time. We get to see each other at least once a month when I come home to visit my parents.  
  
"Adam, man, call me when you get in. I know you'll probably want to be alone for a while, but at least call us and let us know that you made it home OK. My mom is climbing the walls. She's asking me every five seconds, if you're home yet or if you've called. You're not alone Adam you'll always have us. Talk to you soon. Try to keep your head up."  
  
That message made me smile. The Larsons and The Banks families were as close to being one family as you could get. Scotts' mom, Katie, and my mom had been friends since High School. They even went to the same college. Scott and I grew up being raised practically like brothers. Everywhere we went we were together.  
  
The next message was from Aunt Marie.  
  
"Hi, honey. We're all flying in on Wednesday. Please call me. I've been trying to call your cell phone all day."  
  
There was a few other random messages. They were all the redundant, "I'm sorry about your loss" messages. Even Coach Reiley sent one. I pretty much zoned out during that one. I really don't want to listen to my satan spawn ex- coach right now.  
  
The last two were from the morgue and the lawyer.  
  
"Hello Adam, This is the Minneapolis Morgue. I'm sorry that I need to ask you this, but we are going to need you to come down and identify the bodies of Phillip and Abigail Banks.  
  
We need to confirm with a family member that it's them. Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hi Adam, This is Gerald Ducksworth, your Dads lawyer. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. They were wonderful people. We are going to need you to come down as soon as possible, So that we can discuss the will and a guardian for you."  
  
*deep breathe*  
  
The will I'm not worried about. My parents had plenty of money, and I'm sure that they have provided enough for me to live off of for many years. What worries me is the guardian part. I have no idea where I'm going to live. I'm assuming it is going to be my Aunt Marie. I guess I'm going to be stuck in France.  
  
After talking to Aunt Marie, I got her flight information and told her I'd pick her up from the airport on Wednesday, I called Scott.  
  
"Hey Adam, how you holding up?"  
  
"Is there ever a time when you answer your phone without checking the caller ID"  
  
"Scott laughed a little, "No, not really. My mom is about to rip the phone out of my hands, I'm going to give it to her. She looks like she might hurt me if I don't."  
  
"Ugh, he's such a little twerp sometimes. Adam, I know this is rough, and you are very internal when it comes to your problems. Don't face this alone. Our door is open, anytime. Don't worry about calling too late or interrupting dinner. Anytime you need someone to talk with, we'll be here. I love you Adam. I know I can't replace your mother, but anytime you need anything from a womans point of view, don't hesitate to ask. Why don't you come over for Dinner tonight?"  
  
"Thank you for everything. I love you too, and I'll come over for dinner tomorrow, but tonight I really just want to be alone."  
  
"Understandable, but I'm holding you to tomorrow. I'll give you back to the twerp son" Mrs. Larson gave the phone back to Scott.  
  
"She loves me so. You know, she's probably going to have dinner delivered to your door tonight."  
  
"Yeah, probably, she thrives on crisis." Adam said.  
  
They both laughed a little. Then Scott stopped, "Look, I know you probably have sympathy coming out of your ears right now, but I just want you to know that I'm here, we all are. I've always felt like you were my brother. Just promise me you won't hold it all inside, and I'll cut the after school special shit."  
  
Adam laughed a little, "It's really hard, but at the same time it hasn't really set in yet. I have to go to the morgue and identify their bodies. That's going to be really hard."  
  
"Oh, man"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"How about I drive you there? I'll wait in the car, if you want to do it alone. I just want to be a good friend."  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather do it alone. I really do appreciate the offer though."  
  
"OK give me a call if you need anything."  
  
"I will, I'll probably see you later on tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, take care Adam."  
  
"Bye"  
  
After I hung up the phone with Scott, I called both the morgue and Ducks worth. I told the morgue I'd be there in 15 minutes. I told Jeanine, Ducksworths secretary that I'd be there in 30 minutes. Then I grabbed my car keys and flew out the door.  
  
I think this chapter is semi-boring, but it's all necessary set up information for the rest of the story. I was going to write this chapter and the next one together as one long chapter, but I wanted to update and I am sleepy. So, I hope you like it and it does get better and eventually involve all the ducks. Please Review. Reviews make my day! 


	5. Adam finds Out

I don't own the mighty Ducks.  
  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed. I was so completely ecstatic, when I checked my computer and saw all your reviews!!!!!!  
  
PERCUSSION-He'll meet the Ducks soon. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!  
  
FLAT OUT CRAZY- I 'm glad you didn't think it was boring, neither are yours. Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
NELLIE2- Thank you. It's always nice to get a compliment. You made me smile. I'm absolutely in love with your story, When it Rains it Pours. You've got me so hooked. You keep writing your story, I'll keep writing mine, deal. LOL  
  
MISSA1289- I really appreciate the review.  
  
LYCANTHROPE- THANK YOU, When I read your review, It made my whole day! Thanks for the compliments on my writing and for making me smile. I'm glad you like Katie Larson. Fulton will be coming soon!  
  
CRAZY4NC128- I always liked Larson too! I'm glad you're liking the story.  
  
MELODIE- I'm glad you like the name Scott. I think it took me longer to get the right name for Larson than it did to write the chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Adams POV  
  
When I got to the morgue, it was very dark and dismal looking. It had a look and feel to it that was just plain creepy. I got to the desk and told the lady that was behind it that I was Adam Banks and I was here to identify my parents. She gave me a look of complete pity and showed me to the doctor.  
  
The doctor gave me a quick, well- rehearsed speech that I could tell he's told a thousand people, something about preparing myself for the worst.  
  
He opened the drawer for the first body, and removed the sheet. It was my father. I just nodded at the doctor. He knew that meant yes. He quickly closed the drawer and opened the one right next to it. He removed the sheet. It was my mother. Again, I nodded. The doctor shut the drawer.  
  
I asked the doctor if I was done and left the room. I didn't cry. I like to hide my feelings. There would be plenty of time to cry later, when I was alone. For now, I'll put on my happy mask and pretend that I'm fine.  
  
I simply waved to the lady at the desk on my way out. Then, I drove over to Ducksworth, Savor, and Gross.  
  
As I walked into Ducksworth office, that loser coach of the Ducks bumped into me. Ugh, Gordon Bombay, my day can't get any worst. On the up side, maybe he's getting sued or something. He is in a lawyers' office. He looked shocked that the person he bumped into was me. He looked almost afraid of me. You'd think I just lit his house on fire or something. I rolled my eyes and stalked by him. I believe I mumbled "fucking moron, like my day wasn't bad enough." I heard him say a quick I'm sorry. Whatever, I don't need that jerks sympathy.  
  
When I got to Ducksworths office, got buzzed right in. There were 3 people in the office. One was Ducksworth, the other two I didn't recognize.  
  
"Hi Adam, please sit down."  
  
"Hi Mr. Ducksworth," Adam sat down  
  
"I wish we could be meeting over better circumstances. This is Ms. Donavan, a social worker, and Ms. Ross, a grief counselor. They're going to help us today, and be here for the will reading. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah" Adam said  
  
"Since your Aunt couldn't make it down right away, we will read the will without her. She can hear it when she comes down, or over the phone. Usually we would wait, but we feel it necessary to place you with your guardian, As soon as possible. Are you ready to go ahead with the will now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK."  
  
"Good, we'll start with the financial assets. They left you with a trust. Basically they left you with all their financial assets, but you can't spend it all. You get a certain amount per month. It's like getting a paycheck. It works that way until you're 21. Then, you get control. The house, their cars, and the boat will all be sold. The money will go into your trust. They left personal belongings up to you. Your mom wanted you to pick some things and give it to her sister, along with her jewelry, with the exception of her engagement and wedding ring. She wanted you to have those to one day give to your wife.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Lastly, there's your guardian."  
  
Ducksworth looked at Ms. Ross, the grief counselor.  
  
Ms. Ross began, "This is very difficult, Adam. In a perfect world you would not be hearing this from us. We have a letter from your mom and dad. We'll give you that in a minute. I'm just going to come right out and tell you. Phillip wasn't your biological father."  
  
"What, That's not possible!"  
  
Ducksworth started, "I'm sorry, Adam, He may not have been your biological father, but he loved you with his whole heart."  
  
Adam was furious. "You're lying there's no way. What the hell is wrong with you people? I haven't been through enough shit in the last two days? You want to add more to the pile. Go to hell!"  
  
Ms. Ross put her hand on my arm to calm me down.  
  
"Get your hand off me!" I shrugged her hand off, and started to storm out of the office.  
  
Ducksworth started again. "Adam, why would I lie? I was one of Phil's best friends. I've watched you grow up. I know this is a lot to take in."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"He thought you would think less of him. He was terrified you'd disown him if he told you." Ducksworth said.  
  
"He raised me, I wouldn't disown him."  
  
"I understand that this is hard, Adam, but can you sit down, there's more."  
  
"Fine, I guess"  
  
"Your guardian is going to be your biological father."  
  
"Who is he?" Adam asked.  
  
"First, he was your mothers' boyfriend before your father. She left him,and he never found out about you, until today.  
  
"OK"  
  
"You kind of know him. Gordon Bombay, coach of the Ducks."  
  
"No Way!! How could he be my father? This just keeps getting better and better." Adam said sarcastically, "You're telling me that my biological father and the man that I have to live with for the next two years is Gordon Bombay. The Gordon Bombay that yanked me out of the Hawks, resulting in me being torn away from my family and friends for the last six years. Let's add to that pile that I just called him a fucking moron not twenty minutes ago. My life is just one sick joke.  
  
Ms. Donavan started, "Gordon has agreed to take you. You will be moving in with him, his fiancé, and her son."  
  
I felt defeated. "OK, I guess"  
  
"I will warn you." Ducksworth started, the son is one of the Ducks. I know there is quite a feud there."  
  
"Which Duck," Adam asked vehemently.  
  
"Charlie Conway" Ducksworth answered.  
  
Adam took a deep breathe, "Great."  
  
Ms. Donavan spoke again. "I'll give you the rest of the night alone, to sort things out, and deal with things. Gerald will call Gordon and tell him to meet you at your house at nine AM tomorrow morning.  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
"Gordon's a good man. Hopefully you can put the past behind you and build a relationship. Phillip was a great dad, but he's gone now. I know Gordon will never be able to replace him. He can take on a whole new role, if you let him. Oh and before I forget. Here's the letter from the will."  
  
I practically ran out of Ducksworths office. I couldn't get to the car fast enough. When I got to the car, I just took a couple of deep breathes. I held back the tears for when I was alone.  
  
The first thing I did when I got home was call Scott. I told him that I needed to talk. He said he'd pick up a pizza and be right over.  
  
OK, I hope you guys liked it!!!! Please Review !!!! 


	6. Charlie gets the news

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
To my reviewers, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
PERCUSSION- Thanks for the review. I agree, Charlie did think he was a big shot in D3, he definitely thinks he's one in this story, LOL.  
  
NELLIE2- Aw, Nellie, I don't want to make you cry. ( I'm glad you're enjoying the review.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- I'm glad you're enjoying Adams' torment. LOL Thanks for the review.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Yes, You definitely smell Charlie trouble. I'm glad that you like the way I'm writing Scott. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 5- Telling Casey and Charlie  
  
Gordons POV  
  
I can't make myself get out of my car. I don't want to go in. I don't know how I'm going to tell them that I have a son. I don't even know how I feel about it yet, A sixteen year old son that Charlie hates and Casey isn't very fond of. She remembers him pushing Charlie around in the D5 days. Hell, I don't even like him that much. On my way down from Ducksworths office I had convinced myself that he had probably changed. I thought it will be rough for a week or two. Then we would all blend together, and everything would be fine. Maybe we would even become close. Then I was taken out of my daydream when he bumped into me. I heard what he mumbled under his breathe. He's still a punk, but I'm all he's got. So, we have to take him, whether Casey and Charlie like it or not.  
  
As I walk in I can hear Casey and Charlie laughing. Laugh now, I thought, you won't be laughing soon.  
  
Casey startled me out of my thoughts. "Well, Gordon, Did you inherit a bazillion dollars and now I can quit my job."  
  
Somehow I manage to crack a smile at Casey.  
  
"Is there something wrong coach? You don't seem yourself." Charlie observed.  
  
"Charlie, How many times have I told you, you don't have to call me coach anymore. You can call me Gordon."  
  
"It just seems weird to call you Gordon. What's wrong?"  
  
"Casey, Charlie. There is something that I need to tell you. You should probably be sitting down." They both gave me strange looks, and we all went and sat in the living room. I had their full attention.  
  
"Well, as you know I was called about a will. It was the will of a woman I dated in college for 5 years. We broke up about 16 years ago. I haven't talked to her since the breakup.  
  
Casey and Charlie gave me looks to keep going.  
  
"When she left me, she was pregnant. I didn't know until today."  
  
Casey looked puzzled and saddened. Charlie looked horrified.  
  
Gordon continued. "I'm the biological father of her 16 year old son. He doesn't have any other family that can take him. There was a note in the will asking me to take care of him.  
  
Casey sighed." Wow, this is unbelievable. It's so sad."  
  
Charlie still looked horrified, like he was gonna blow a gasket. He remained quiet.  
  
"Well, I want to take him in, but I wanted to check with both of you first."  
  
Casey started. "Of course we'll take him in. He doesn't have anyone else, the poor boy. He must be traumatized."  
  
Charlie still looked like he was gonna explode soon, but remained quiet.  
  
"OK, wait, there's more." Gordon spoke up.  
  
"THERE'S MORE?" Charlie finally shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Charlie, Are you OK?" Charlie nodded. So Gordon continued. "You both kinda know my son, Adam Banks, He's my son."  
  
"That bully that use to pick on Charlie" Casey spat out.  
  
"He didn't pick on me. He beat the crap out of me. There is no way I'm going to live with that big goon. He's a Hawk. I don't care that his rich, snotty parents died. He's not moving in here!"  
  
"CHARLIE!" Casey gasped. "That's going too far. He may be a bully, but you don't say that when he just lost his parents. I'm not pleased with this situation either, but we'll have to deal with it. He doesn't have anyone else, so we will take him in."  
  
"There is no fucking way that I am going to take this sitting down. If you think I'm going to live with Adam Banks you can both go to hell!" Then Charlie ran up the stairs, and slammed the door to his room. He didn't come out for the rest of the night.  
  
"That went well, He's probably in there calling all the Ducks telling them that I'm a traitor."  
  
Casey gave him a half smile and said "Don't think that he's all you have to worry about. I'm not happy about this either. That kid was an absolute menace to Charlie and the Ducks. He was such a nasty jerk to them. I don't know if I'll be able to get over that. Is every day in our house going to be some kind of Duck .vs. Hawk battle?"  
  
"Casey, this is going to be difficult. We'll set some ground rules. Maybe no Ducks or Hawks at the house until we all get used to each other, and this situation."  
  
"Charlie won't like that Gordon. This is his home. The Ducks are his best friends. The kids always hang out here. The team meetings are usually here for goodness sakes."  
  
"I know, but we can't tell Adam his friends aren't welcome without making it even. It's his home too now. For all we know he doesn't have the same friends as he did back then. It has been six years and he moved to New York.  
  
"You're right any rules we make should be for both of them. We don't want Adam feeling unwelcome. I still don't like this situation, but I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Gordon answered it, talked for a short while and hung up.  
  
"It was Ducksworth. I'm going to meet Adam tomorrow at his parents house at 9 am."  
  
"Alright we should make some decisions about the rules before tomorrow. So he knows what's expected from him."  
  
"OK, that sounds good"  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in Charlie's room, He's on the phone with Guy.  
  
"Yes Guy, I need you to call all the Ducks and arrange for an emergency team meeting before school at five am. It's not going to be at my house. Eden Hall grounds, the big oak tree to the left of the gate when you first walk in. This is extremely important. I need all the Ducks there. Thanks Guy, Bye."  
  
After getting off the phone with Guy, Charlie sat back on his bed and smiled evilly.  
  
Hey I hope you guys liked it. The Ducks are coming in the next chapter!! Please make me giddy with happiness and review!!!! 


	7. CHARLIES PLAN

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
BIG HUGS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ALL TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW. IT KEEPS MY STORY JUICES FLOWING. THANK YOU!!!  
  
PERCUSSION- I thought I was the only person alive to notice that. I agree, Adam is not a meanie. Have you noticed in D2, when the old ducks and the new ducks are fighting, Adam mouths "Who the F**K do you think you are" to Dwayne. Check it out, it's there.  
  
FLAT OUT CRAZY- It was definitely a premonition. LOL. Here's the update, hope you like it.  
  
PLAINJANE- The evil smile is definitely not good. You'll find out why in this chapter. I won't traumatize them too badly. Thanks for the review.  
  
JESS- I love Adam too. He's my favorite Duck. So fear not, he won't be the bad guy. Thanks for reading and for the review.  
  
Nellie2-You're reviews always make me laugh. "The poor retched thing has just loss his parents." You had me cracking up.  
  
ADAM- I live and went to high school in an upper class town, not all, but most, 16 year old boys that I knew have been known to curse from time to time. I don't think that the income level of a family changes that. Now, Let's add to that that his life is unraveling. In my opinion, it would be strange for him not to let out a few swears. As far as the Ducks winning State, It was a Disney movie. I've seen bigger miracles than that in Disney movies. OK, Now that that's done. Thank you so much for the compliment. I hoped you would continue to read after the first chapter. I'll make sure to put a pretty good Conway/ Banks braw in the story, just for you. Thank you for reading and for your constructive criticism. It keeps me on my toes. LOL  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Ha Ha, Charlie, you're a stinker and we don't like you. I love Banksie too! Here comes the big, big trouble. Thanks for the review.  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- Yes, The new Ducks are in it too. I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
ADRIANA3- Your review made me smile. I'm sorry to leave you hanging. Here's the next chapter. I hope it didn't take me too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
CHAPTER 6- CHARLIES PLAN  
  
CHARLIES POV  
  
I'm sure the whole team was rattled that I called an emergency team meeting at 5 AM. School started at 7AM. I needed at least a couple of hours. I'm not a morning person. Everyone must be really worried.  
  
As soon as I walked up to where the ducks were waiting for me, I was bombarded with questions. I couldn't even understand what they were saying.  
  
"Whoa guys, one at a time." I said.  
  
Just then Portman spoke up. "This better be good Charlie. You're the last person I expect to have to drag my ass out of bed for."  
  
"This is horrible Dean. I assure you it's important."  
  
"Whoa, you called him Dean. Next you're going to call Goldberg Greg, or me, Lester. Please don't. I hate Lester. You can call me Les if you want, but never Lester."  
  
He was cut off by all the Ducks "AVERMAN!!"  
  
"Right, sorry" Averman apologized.  
  
I was getting more pissed off by the second. "Is everyone here" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
Julie gave me a sympathetic look. "No, Luis and Jesse still aren't here. Are you OK?"  
  
"No, but I'll explain all at once."  
  
Just then Luis and Jesse came running towards the Ducks from different directions. Luis came from the dorms, and Jesse from the Eden hall gate.  
  
Jesse sat down, clearly out of breath. "I just ran 20 blocks, this better be good, Conway."  
  
"OK, listen up! This is important. I have some big news." I said getting everyones attention.  
  
Connie interrupted "If this is about some hockey tournament, it could've waited until after I took a shower."  
  
Guy gave Connie a nasty look and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
I shrugged off the interruption and continued. "Yesterday coach Bombay was called in for a will reading. He found out he has a 16 year old son that he never knew about. Bombay has to be his guardian. His son has to move in with us."  
  
"Wow, that is big news," Said Fulton, "but it's not that bad. He could be cool."  
  
"No Fulton, You don't understand. We know his son. It's Adam Banks!"  
  
"That preppy-ass, polo shirt wearin, cakeater, Hawk?" Jesse asked disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah Jesse, the one and only. He's gonna have to live with me."  
  
"This bites" Goldberg spat out.  
  
All the original Ducks were shocked and pissed about this new discovery. Fulton was expressing wanted to hurt Banks. Portman was going along with it, even though he didn't know him. Jesse was cursing under his breath. Connie was saying that she couldn't believe that such a jerk could be Bombays son. Goldberg was making fun of him saying he didn't think he was that good at hockey, and that anyone on the team could probably beat him. Guy and Averman were agreeing with Goldberg.  
  
All the new Ducks just looked confused.  
  
Finally Dwayne piped up. "Ok guys, I don't have any clue about what's going on or who this kid is. Is it just me? Dwayne looked at Russ.  
  
"For once" Russ said. "Dwayne is understandably confused. Do you mind filling the rest of us in"  
  
Julie, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Dean all nodded in unison.  
  
Guy started "He was a Hawk, our rival team in peewees. He was a bully and pushed us around because we were poor. He made fun of how we played hockey. He picked on us every chance he would get. In hockey games he would rough us up more than necessary, and laugh when we fell. He's just an all-around spoiled, punk asshole."  
  
Ken nodded and said "OK, I think we got it."  
  
"OK" Charlie spoke again. "I have a plan to get him out of my house and out of my life."  
  
"Wait a minute, Charlie" Averman said. "It has been six years, maybe he's changed. We all have."  
  
"WHAT! Averman, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say and you say stupid shit all the time. Of course he's the same. All those rich snobs never change." I screamed.  
  
Averman just shrugged obviously hurt by what I just said.  
  
"Now as I was saying, I need all of you for my plan. We need to treat him like shit, every chance we get. We need to make him think twice about this arrangement. He has an Aunt that lives in France. I want him to hate it here so much he won't be able to get to France fast enough."  
  
"Charlie," Dwayne spoke up, "I don't treat people like that, I'm a gentleman."  
  
"Well, from the sounds of this kid he deserves it. I'm in this is gonna be fun." Dean said.  
  
Julie started "Dwayne, if the Ducks say he's a jerk, I say we give him all we got."  
  
Connie continued, "Dwayne, Do you remember the way Varsity treated us freshman year? That's the way this kid is."  
  
Dwayne answered "Alright, I'm in."  
  
"Alright," Jesse exclaimed. "Let's make that stupid ass cakeater cry!"  
  
"I don't think we should be too mean though guys," Ken said softly, "He did just lose his parents."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Why do so many of you care about him. He's just some idiot Hawk."  
  
Goldberg agreed, "He's just some stupid punk. He never cared about our feelings. So, I'm not gonna care about his."  
  
"I'll help you," Ken said. "I'm just not going to take it too far. I'll pull pranks and mildly insult him. That's the best I can offer. I don't even know him."  
  
Connie started "Once you meet him you'll be fine with treating him like crap."  
  
Fulton spoke up. "Alright, we've talked about this enough. I want to start planning our attack. Who's in?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Alright, Let's start some plans. I knew I could count on you. Ducks fly together."  
  
Hooray chapter 6 finally got posted. I hope you all liked it. Please make me happier than a monkey with a life time supply of bananas and review. 


	8. FATHER AND SON?

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Thank you all so much for taking the time to review. I love to hear from all of you. You guys come up with the funniest, coolest points. You all make my day. Anyway, I'm glad you're all concerned about my Banksie. LOL. Don't worry, the Ducks aren't going to murder him in his sleep, or anything. They're just going to play some pranks and be a little nasty. That's it, not too bad.  
  
PERCUSSION-You're hilarious. I think Charlie should be fed to the flying monkeys sometimes too. Lol  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- Pranks are definitely coming. Ducks are going to warm up to him a few at a time. I did set aside a special part for Fulton, as requested. He will be the first duck to befriend Adam. If everything goes according to plan, the chapter after next Adam and Fulton will become friends. Not to mention you'll learn a little something extra about Fulton. OK, that's it, I've said too much. LOL  
  
MISSA32189- They are being mean, but they'll come around eventually. Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
SPIKEY THE HEDGEHOG- Awww, I don't hate Charlie. This is just the route I took with this story. ( I love your story, Defiance is a hard game.)I wanted to use Gordon. The most logical Ducks mom to have him marry was Charlies. ( I hope that makes sense) It's not going to be all of the Ducks versus Adam. He will have his own friends there at times. The Hawks will make appearances. There will be a lot more of the Larson family as well. You will see a softer side of Charlie come up in a few chapters and he will eventually be a good guy. I hope you keep reading. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that you think the story is good.  
  
CROSSCOUNTRYCHICK321- I'm so happy that you like my story!!! Banksie's my favorite too. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
MELODIE-YES, Charlie's being bad he gets a time out. LOL I'm glad you love it. Thanks bunches for the review.  
  
RACHEL- Yay, you liked my story. I'm glad you liked the Banks/Larson brother thing. I didn't know if people were going to like that. I know I do. I always loved Larson for some reason. Here's the update. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
JESS- Adams my fave duck too!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
NELLIE2-Your review made me laugh so hard. I'm glad you like the story. You're supposed to feel bad for Adam not laugh at his misery. Lol  
  
FLAT OUT CRAZY-The Ducks will be hard on him at first, but they'll come around by the end. I promise.  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- I hope it makes one hell of a story!!! LOL I'm glad you're enjoying the story. That is a huge compliment. Especially coming from you, your story, Other things to life, is my fave story right now. I get all giddy when you update. I'm pathetic. LOL  
  
CRAZY4NC128-I laughed my butt off when I read your review. I could feel your anger towards Charlie coming right off the screen. LOL Don't worry everything will work out by the end.  
  
DAGUESHA- I know I already e-mailed you. I just wanted to tell you how special you made me feel that someone got inspired by my story. I'm glad you liked the story. I can't wait to read yours. I hope you have lots of fun writing it.  
  
ADRIANNA 3- Dean is Portmans first name. I'm really happy that you like the story so much. It's great to hear from new people. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.  
  
CHAPTER 8- FATHER AND SON?  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
"Well, it's 8:55. I guess you should go so I can have my father-son bonding time with Bombay. Thanks for staying over and talking all night. I think it helped a little."  
  
"No problem," Scott said. "That's what best friends are for. It's probably not going to be that bad. Just try to be civil. Remember, this is probably not easy for him either."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let me walk you out." I walked Scott to the door. As I opened the door, Bombay was walking towards us from his car.  
  
Scott managed a nod at Bombay. "Alright, see you later Adam. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Bombay and I just stared at each other for a second. He looked really nervous. Then I motioned for him to come in and we both sat in the living room.  
  
"Do you want something to drink" I asked to try to break the tension a bit.  
  
"Yeah, some water would be great."  
  
"OK, I'll be right back." When I got back in the living room, Gordon was looking at a portrait of mom, dad, and me. "We took that last year for Christmas. Mom always made me come home the first weekend of December to take those stupid pictures." I smiled at the memory. "She wanted to have them in time for Christmas."  
  
Gordon started "She always loved Christmas." He looked at the picture again before putting it down.  
  
Gordon and I finally sat down, and I handed him his bottle of water. Then we were silent again. Neither one of us really knew how to start.  
  
"Wow, this is awkward" Gordon said  
  
I smiled a little and said "Yeah, it is. Um, I'm sorry about yesterday, you know, what I said. I was having a bad day, actually a bad couple of days. Ugh, No, That's not an excuse. I'm just sorry, that's not like me."  
  
"It's OK, no harm done." Gordon said. " I need to talk to you about some things. There are some big decisions I need to make for you. I would like your imput. Do you want to just do that now and get it out of the way.  
  
"OK, sure."  
  
"OK, Adam, first, are you OK with me being your..um..  
  
"Father" Adam finished for him. "It's OK you can say it."  
  
"I just didn't want you to think that I was trying to take over or anything."  
  
"I understand that you're not trying to take over. I want you to know right now, though, that you may be my father, but Phillip Banks will always be my dad." I started to tear up, but pushed my tears back. I don't cry in front of people.  
  
"OK, that's fair. I just want to make sure you're OK with me being your father, and to see if you had any questions, about what happened with your mom and I."  
  
"OK, well, what happened? Was it a one night stand?"  
  
"No, It wasn't a one night stand. Your mom and I started dating our Junior year in High school. We were about your age. I fell in love with her the moment I met her. She didn't like me at first. I had to convince her. She wasn't big on hockey. She thought it was way to violent. She had a swim meet on the other side of the state. The parents didn't go, because it was too far. I drove all the way up there. I was the only one in the Eden hall stands. I still remember the look of shock on her face when she came out to swim. I screamed my head off to cheer her on. She finally agreed to go out with me the next weekend. We dated for 5 years. We even went to the same college. We broke up our senior year in college. I started getting too focused on hockey and my law career. I unintentionally pushed her away. That's when she left me for your dad. I didn't know she was pregnant. When I heard that she was, I assumed the baby was Phils." Gordon sighed, put his head down for a minute. "Your mom was a very special person. She'll always have a special spot in my heart."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know"  
  
"OK," Gordon said changing the subject, "Now that the really awkward part is over. Do you want to go to school here or in New York? Casey and I were talking, and think that it would probably be better if you stayed here and went to Eden Hall. It would let us all get to know each other faster. I would like to know how you feel, though."  
  
"Edens fine" Adam said.  
  
"Wow, Ok, that was easier that expected." Gordon smiled, "Next, You know that Casey's son, Charlie is a Duck, right?"  
  
Adam smiled, "Yeah, I know. We were ten. It was a long time ago. I've put it behind me."  
  
"OK," Gordon started, "Would you feel uncomfortable with all the Ducks being at the house. They have their meetings there sometimes."  
  
"No, I really don't care to be honest with you. That was six years ago. I don't hold grudges that long. That's the past. I'm over it."  
  
"Good, I'm going to warn you that Charlie is not very happy with the situation. I think he'll come around in a couple of days."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Do you want to play hockey at Eden Hall? It's already past try-outs. They've already had a few games, but I could probably get you in.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, but don't go to too much trouble. I could just play with my friends this year, and just go out for the team next year."  
  
"Are you still friends with the Hawks?"  
  
"Yes, most of them, why?"  
  
"Casey is terrified of there being a Hawks vs Ducks battle at our house. Do they feel the way you do, about the grudge being in the past?"  
  
"No, most of them still can't stand the ducks. Do all the Ducks feel like the grudge is in the past. I would say probably not. They can behave themselves. They won't start any fights, not at your house anyway. I'll tell them not to come around, if it will make things easier."  
  
"I don't know, Adam. I'll let you know. Just know any rule that goes for you is going for Charlie too. We're going to make it even. We want to make you feel comfortable."  
  
"Look, Gordon, I know you're trying to make the transition easier for me. I appreciate the thought, and I really appreciate you taking me in. The truth is, I don't really care about any of that. Charlie and the Ducks can treat me like crap. You can tell me that you don't want my friend there. It doesn't matter to me right now. My parents just died. The house that I lived in my entire life is being sold. I'm moving in with complete strangers. I have to plan their funeral, pack up all the stuff in the house, and sort it all out. Not to mention starting a new school, and getting all my stuff from New York. I have too much on my mind already to be worried about the Ducks."  
  
"Do you need help with some of those things?" Gordon asked gently.  
  
"I'll let you know if I do. I like being busy. It keeps my mind off other things. I don't know how I'm going to deal once I go back to a semi-normal work load."  
  
"Alright, well, If you need help let me know. I don't mind. The social worker said that you should move in tonight.  
  
"OK"  
  
"You have all afternoon to pack some stuff for tonight. I rented a moving van for tomorrow. I figured we could move your stuff in then. You'll have your own bedroom. It's not huge, but not small either. Do you trust a moving service for your stuff in New York, or do you want to go there to pick it up?"  
  
"I don't have a lot there. The dorms were already furnished. I have a TV- VCR-DVD combo, my car, computer, some trophies and clothes. That's about it.  
  
"OK, well, we'll fly down and then drive home with your car."  
  
"Alright, that works"  
  
After all the plans were made, Gordon and I small talked for a couple of hours. He wasn't that bad. He was actually a really cool guy. We had a lot in common. We talked about hockey, playing for the Hawks, and coach Riley. We both dabbled at the acoustic guitar. I love to play especially when I'm feeling bad about something. I don't play very well, but I really enjoy it. He asked me about New York and he talked about his dad. His dad died when he was 12. After we talked, he gave me the address,told me to be home around 4pm, and said goodbye.  
  
GORDONS POV  
  
Well, that wasn't so bad. He is a lot different than I thought he was. Sure, he was kind of quiet at first. I had to pull information out of him. He is obviously devastated by the last couple of days, but he hides it well. He has huge bags under his eyes from not sleeping. I think he's dealing with things by himself. Once he gets more comfortable with me, I'll have to get him to open up to me. He seems like a great kid. Truth be told, he reminds me a lot of myself. I thought that this whole situation was going to tear up the family, but I think it's all going to work out. Once Casey, Charlie and the Ducks get to know him they'll love him. In a couple of days everything will be back to normal except we'll have one extra person with us, my son.  
  
OK GUYS THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. My allergies are driving me bonkers. I hope you all liked it. Drop me a line, and tell me what you think. 


	9. meeting the new family

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
A/N- Woo hoo, so many reviews. I was so unbelievably happy when I checked my mail. Thank you all so much, I'm glad you all like the story.  
  
JESS- Thanks for reading. Yeah, the ducks are acting childish, but they'll come around, eventually.  
  
PERCUSSION-I'm sorry to hear about your pink eye and sinus infection. I hope you feel better soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
ADRIANNA3-OMG, I'm glad you love it. LOL You're not stupid for forgetting Portmans name. We all have our forgetful moments.  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496- The more I think about that line the less sense it makes to me. Oh well, Here it is, Charlie and Adam meeting face to face.  
  
NELLIE2- Oh my schizo friend, you make me laugh so hard.  
  
OPALEYE- I'm glad you like it, thanks for the compliment. It made me smile. Here's the next chapter.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Yay, The evil allergies are gone. The pranks will be coming soon. I have some pretty good ones in mind, nothing too bad though. Charlie can be mean, but he can't be evil. Only the allergies are evil. LOL  
  
MELODIE- I'm glad you love it. Yes talking is definitely good. Thanks for the review.  
  
DAGUESHA- You're doing a great job with your story. I'm glad you're having fun with it. It is turning out to be a great story. I'm glad you're still enjoying this one. Charlie will be mean, but he'll eventually come around.  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- Oh Gwenyth, I bet you want Julie to befriend Adam. LOL I too love Adam and Jules together .He will eventually get into a romance. I have it all worked out in my head. I just don't know if it's going to be with Julie or an OC. This will not happen for quite a while though. The Fulton chapter is coming up after this one. Not much longer to wait.  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- As I just told Gwenyth, There will be romance for Adam quite a while down the road. I haven't decided if it's going to be Julie or an OC. I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories. It's nice to hear from someone new.  
  
TAMMY- Almost broke your little sisters elbow? You are a fan. LOL. I too, am a 24 year old Mighty Ducks fan. All the kids in my neighborhood would play kickball. We would quack like we were the Ducks right after the first movie came out. That's where my obsession began. We were pathetic. Oh well, we had fun. My e-mail is kinda moody. I'll try to e-mail you. That's the best I can do. It's so nice to hear from someone new. Thanks for the review.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- *anne918 blushes* Thank you for all the compliments on my stories. As far as the Fulton favor goes, you made me feel so welcome when I posted the first chapter. I was not sure I was going to be a good writer. Your reviews along with a few others really boasted my confidence. So, I thank you for that. The Fulton tid-bit is coming next chapter, Can you wait? LOL  
  
ADRIANNA 3- oowww, that hurt. Stop hitting me, Here's the update. LOL.  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
It's 3:45. I have to leave my house, but I don't want to. I'm really nervous about moving in with Gordon and his family. He seemed cool when he was here. I grabbed the keys to my moms silver Lexus SUV, and headed out the door. They were in one of my dads cars when they crashed. I sat inside and it was hard not to be emotional. The car still smelt like her.  
  
I drove up to the house and parked at the curb. I didn't feel right parking in the driveway. I looked across the street at the house I would be calling home. It was definitely smaller than my house. Gordon now worked as a not for profit lawyer. He took on cases of people that didn't have enough money to pay for the normal lawyers fees. He worked for a lot less than he was worth to help people. He confided in me that sometimes he even gave his services for free. The house had a small fenced in yard in front. It didn't look like it has a backyard. The house is in Minneapolis, but it was in a nicer area of Minneapolis. It was almost on the Edina border. I could see the Ducks all hanging out in the front yard. A few of them were throwing a football. The girls were just laying in the grass soaking up the sun. They were all laughing and looked to be having fun.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and started heading towards the house. I beeped the alarm for the car, and when I looked up again all their eyes were on me and the laughter stopped.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my new brother." Charlie started  
  
They had all come up to me in the front yard. They were all blocking the opening to the fence, so I couldn't get in. I just stood on the sidewalk in front of the house staring at them, ready to take what they were going to throw at me. Thirteen against one, this is fair.  
  
"Look, you don't belong here. I suggest you find someone else to live with, Cakeater." Hall said. I don't remember his first name.  
  
I just stayed silent and stood my ground. Did they think I was going to fight back with thirteen to three odds. Two big guys in leather looked like they were going to pound me in the face. I know one of them was Fulton Reed. The other one was the other bash brother from the Goodwill games. I don't remember his name.  
  
The next one to insult me was Germaine, "What, you can't talk when you don't have all your Hawk goons with you. You're not going to defend yourself."  
  
I just kept the blank expression on my face, and stared ahead.  
  
The next person to throw an insult was one of the ones I didn't even know, the one who fired the Knuckle puck at the games. "Nice car, let me guess you took the, I'm a rich boy, I'll pay in full plan."  
  
Ugh, I thought, this guy doesn't even know me. I have never met him before today. How can he hate me already.  
  
Just then Gordon came out of the house. "Hey Adam, I'm glad you found it OK."  
  
"Yeah, no trouble." I said. It was like magic. As soon as Gordon came out, all the Ducks moved out of the way, and let me walk by.  
  
"Ducks" Gordon put his arm around my shoulders, "Most of you already know him, but for those of you who don't, this is Adam."  
  
A chorus of very cold and unexcited hey's and hi's from the Ducks followed. Well, at least they weren't going to be down right nasty to me in front of Gordon, just when he wasn't around.  
  
"Well, come on Adam. Let me show you around the house, and introduce you to Casey. Charlie start wrapping things up. We all want to talk a bit before dinner." Gordon said as we walked in the house.  
  
It was a cute little house, very homy and comfy looking. It was very neat and had all kinds of country looking knick knacks and antiques everywhere.  
  
As we walked in, I could see a woman, who I presumed was Casey, cooking something in an apron.  
  
"Hey, Case, Adam's here." Gordon announced.  
  
She turned around and looked at me. She didn't say anything right away. I felt like she was staring at me. It was awkward.  
  
I decided to break the awkwardness. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking me in." I held out my hand for a handshake.  
  
She shook it politely. "I hope this is comfortable enough for you. I know it's not what your use to."  
  
"You have a lovely home. I'll be fine, Thank you." I replied.  
  
"Well," Gordon started, "I'm gonna go show Adam to his room so he can put his stuff down."  
  
I walked a little behind Gordon up the stairs. He showed me my room, which is right across from Charlies. He made sure I had everything I needed for now and then he left me to settle in.  
  
I looked around the room. This was my new home. It's a nice room. It has a big closet and isn't a bad size. It just doesn't feel right. I don't belong in this house, not because it's smaller or in Minneapolis. It's just not my house. It feels like I'm just staying over a friends house. My thoughts were interrupted when Casey called me downstairs.  
  
I started to walk down the stairs, as I turned the corner I heard Casey whispering to Charlie. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't like this either, but we're going to have to deal with it. He's Gordons' son. He's going to live with us." They walked away after that.  
  
I finished walking down the stairs, and into the living room. I heard Charlie, Gordon, and Caseys voice coming from there. They were all seated on the chairs and the couch. I stood in the doorway and didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on in and sit down, Adam." He pointed to the only empty seat near Charlie on the couch.  
  
I walked over and sat as far away from Charlie without making it obvious that I didn't want to sit near him. He slid away and gave me the dirtiest look anyone has ever given me.  
  
"OK" Casey said, "this is obviously going to be quite a transition for all of us. Gordon and I thought that we would lay down exactly what we expect from both of you, so there's no misunderstandings."  
  
Gordon took over "Just keep in mind that these new rules are temporary until we all get use to living together."  
  
"New Rules," Charlie yelled, "You've got to be kidding me. Why in the hell do I need new rules."  
  
"Charlie calm down." Casey said.  
  
Charlie calmed down and Casey started laying down the rules. "OK, first, the reason for these rules are mostly to get the family to bond. We're not trying to punish either of you. We just know that the only way to overcome this feud is to spend time together. "  
  
Charlie and I just nodded our heads.  
  
She continued. "There will be a family night once a week. We will all do something together with noone else. No Ducks." She looked at Charlie. "No Hawks." I nodded. "Just the four of us."  
  
"Are you serious, mom, that's lame." Said Charlie with a half smile on his face. Gordon and Casey laughed lightly. I cracked a small smile myself thinking how lame that was. Charlie happened to look over at me caught me smiling, and replaced his smile with a dirty look.  
  
"OK" Gordon said, still laughing a little. "I don't think you're still going to be laughing with this next one. We want you guys to be home by seven pm. I know that's early. It will only be for a little while. We just need to get used to each other. The only way to do that is to see each other.  
  
Charlie looked absolutely pissed, but managed to keep it inside. "What about people being here?" He managed to get the question out through clenched teeth.  
  
"All of your friends will be welcome here until midnight like always." Casey said. She looked at me. "Both of your friends are welcome." I offered her a slight smile as a thank you gesture.  
  
Charlie mumbled "Great." I just ignored it, as did Gordon and Casey.  
  
"And in closing," Gordon said. "We can't make you like each other, but we can make you be civil towards each other. We don't want any fights. NO PRANKS." He looked right at Charlie. I found that a little scary, but oh well. "You can pass this message to the Ducks, too. Anyone caught being outright nasty or pulling pranks in this house is no longer welcome here." Gordon looked at me, "Of course that goes for your friends as well."  
  
I spoke softly. "OK, most of my friends from around here are away at boarding schools anyway." Charlie rolled his eyes at my comment and muttered something.  
  
"Alright, Charlie, are you OK with all the new rules?" Casey asked.  
  
"I don't like them, but I understand and will obey them." Charlie said.  
  
Then Gordon and Casey looked at me.  
  
"I'm fine with them." I said softly.  
  
"Great" Gordon said, "Then lets all go have dinner."  
  
I walked up to the table and sat down across from Charlie. I earned another glare from Charlie when I sat down.  
  
Casey tried to break the tension. "So, Adam, Tell us something about yourself. We know you play hockey. How long did you live in New York?"  
  
"6 years." I replied.  
  
"Do you like it there?" Casey asked.  
  
"It's OK, I guess." I replied.  
  
"I couldn't imagine living in New York by myself at 10 years old. I would have been lonely." Casey said.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. Hockey was great, and I get to come home once a month and see my family." I stopped short after that sentence. I didn't have a family anymore. These 3 strangers were the closest thing that I have for a family now. I fought back the tears and finished what I was saying. "I mean, I did come home to see them."  
  
"Why did you decide to go there? I hope I'm not being too nosy." Casey asked.  
  
"My dad sent me, great opportunity for my hockey career."  
  
"No, you went because you didn't want to be a Duck." Charlie spoke up.  
  
"Charlie, stop it!" Casey said. Gordon gave Charlie a look.  
  
"Whatever," Charlie said.  
  
I just stared at my plate when not being asked something.  
  
"So," Gordon interrupted, "tomorrows Saturday, I rented a moving van. I figured we could all go down to Adams house and help him pack and move his stuff in.  
  
Charlie gave Gordon a, you've got to be kidding me look, and mumbled that he was busy tomorrow.  
  
"Charlie, I'm sure you could fit in a couple of hours to help out." Casey said. "I'm sure there's lots of work to do. If you have plans with the Ducks they can help too."  
  
"Mom, you can't make the Ducks help." Charlie said.  
  
"No, but I can make you help. If you have plans with the Ducks feel free to invite them. Am I clear?  
  
Now, my eyes widened. Just what I need, eighteen to one odds again. It's going to be hard enough packing up the house. The last thing I need is the Ducks there treating me like crap. "It's going to be mostly packing up things all day. We don't really need a whole lot of help. Gordon and I could probably take care of it."  
  
"See, he doesn't want us there, anyway" Charlie said.  
  
Casey ignored the comment and looked at me. "Well, after you pack up the boxes, you're going to need help loading them on the truck and moving the stuff in here, right."  
  
"Yeah," I didn't want to argue she was only trying to help.  
  
"Well, I don't get off work until three. The ducks can be there earlier to help you load things on the truck. Say, around two."  
  
"OK, Thank you," I said feeling a little defeated.  
  
Charlie was beyond pissed. He mumbled something about this whole situation being unbelievable. "Excuse me, I have homework." Charlie left the table and went upstairs.  
  
"Things will get better." Gordon said to no one in particular. "So Adam, What do you need as far as living?"  
  
"Well, I pretty much have everything I need. I did want to ask if it was OK to keep my own furniture. If it's going to be a problem, I can just use what you have up there."  
  
"No, it's fine. You can bring whatever you have. You guys can empty that room tomorrow before you leave. I don't want you to have less comfort than you're use to." Casey said.  
  
"OK, Thanks." I don't think she likes that y family had a lot of money. It's not completely obvious, but she hints at it.  
  
"Tell us some more about yourself, Adam." Casey said.  
  
"Do you mind if we do this another time? I'm exhausted. I just want to settle in." I said, not wanting to piss anyone off, but I'm tired of playing 20 questions.  
  
"Of course" Casey and Gordon both said.  
  
I went up to my room, plunked down on the bed, and called Scott. He's going to be getting a lot of phone calls in the near future. I called his house and his mom picked up.  
  
"Hi, Adam, How are you? Scotty told me you found out about your dad."  
  
"Ok, considering. It's just kinda awkward. Gordon's being great, His family doesn't like me."  
  
"Nonsense, they don't know you. They'll love you in no time. Hey, Do you think they'll trade? They can have Scott, and I get to keep you." Katie said jokingly.  
  
I could hear Scott saying something about him not being a puppy that she can give away.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make dinner tonight. I had to meet the new family."  
  
"No problem, sweetheart. I'll give the phone to Scott, but promise me to call if you need anything, and reschedule that dinner soon."  
  
"Sure, no problem, Bye auntie Katie."  
  
"Bye Adam, Love you, here's Scott."  
  
"Hey man, How'd it go?" Scott asked.  
  
"This is horrible." I said. "Charlie is like the Ducks leader. They were all here when I got here, and they wouldn't let me get in the yard. They all blocked the opening of the fence, until Gordon came out.  
  
That's just the tip of the ice, Gordon and Casey made up all these whacked out rules to try and get us to bond as a family. I have to be home by seven, even on weekends. That is unbelievable. I mean I have been living basically alone for the last six years with no rules, and now I have to be home by seven. I didn't have to be home by seven when I was seven. Ugh, I hate it here."  
  
"Man, that really sucks."  
  
"I don't really care that much about the Ducks. I think on a day to day basis I will hardly see any of them. I'll either be at your house, at school, or in my room."  
  
"Well, you know that you can stay here anytime you need to. My mom and dad like you more than me anyway. Scott laughed.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll be taking you up on that offer, a lot. Tomorrow, I have to go through the house and start to sort everything and pack my stuff. I have to decide whether to keep, sell, or donate all my parents stuff. I'm going to pick out some things to give your mom, and my aunt. Have I told you that my Aunts not coming home for the funeral?  
  
"What!"  
  
"She just said she couldn't make it out. I think her husband's not letting her come. I don't know what to do. I have to plan the funeral by myself now. I don't even know where to start."  
  
"My mom will help you. I'm sure Gordon and Casey will help if you ask."  
  
"It's too personal, I don't know them."  
  
"Ok, but don't try to do things by yourself. Hey, Is it cool if my mom and I stop by and help you pack stuff tomorrow. She really just wants to see you and make sure you're ok."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I'll be there all day. Anytime after nine am to at least six or so. It's going to be a long day. I will warn you that the Ducks are coming over to help around 2 pm."  
  
"Who's brilliant idea was that?"  
  
"Caseys, I think she's trying to help, but Charlie looked pissed. I hope they don't come, but I'm not that lucky.  
  
"I don't care about the Ducks, I'll still go and help you out. If they piss me off, I'll feed them to my mother. I'll just tell her that they were mean to her beloved Adam, and she would whip their butts."  
  
Adam starting laughing hysterically, "That is hilarious. Man, what is it with your family and cheering me up. You people are a drug. What time are you coming?"  
  
"We have a family thing during the day, and we won't be able to come until 3ish. Is that ok."  
  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
"Alright, man, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
After that I laid down and tried to clear my head and fall asleep.  
  
CHARLIES POV  
  
I can't believe she want s me to help him pack up his stuff. It will be another reminder that he thinks he's better than us. Another way for him to rub in my face that he's got everything that I've always wanted. He grew up in a mansion. He's got a nice car. I don't even have my license yet. Not to mention, Bombay is his real dad. I can't let this happen. If he and Bombay continue to bond, he won't want me for a son anymore, and he'll leave like all the others did.  
  
THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. 


	10. Bright Mornings

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
A/N- Wow, Thank you for all the reviews. You're all wonderful!  
  
I'm sorry that this has taken so long, I was crying over the red sox. LOL.  
  
To me reviewers,  
  
DOUBLEL27- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Adam and Julie? I don't know. I still haven't decided myself yet. I ask people to put Adam and Julie together all the time. They're my favorite ducks couple. I'm just not sure that it would fit this story. I might bring in an OC. It's still up in the air in my head. The romance part is a long way off, anyway.  
  
DAGUESHA-Nothing could put your story to shame. You're doing a wonderful job. Thanks.  
  
ADAM- First, WOW! Thanks. I'm glad you're getting so much out of the story. I was struggling with the Charlie paragraph. I wanted it to be short, but convey everything he was thinking and going through. The brawl is coming, eventually. I have to build up all the tension first. As far as Fulton warming up to Adam, all will be explained in chapter 11. Finally, yes there was a lot of mistakes. I was typing the last chapter late and got sleepy. LOL. Thanks!  
  
CROSSCOUNTRYCHICK321 Yeah, the ducks are being the ducks. LOL  
  
JESS- I'm glad you like Scott's mom. Adam will show off his skills soon.  
  
TAMMY- They will eventually be good for each other.  
  
NELLIE2- Your review made me smile. That has happened with me so many times with stories. You're not a total freak. OK, maybe you are. LOL j/k  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- I'm definitely not going to put him with Tammy or Connie. What I meant by OC was original character, someone I make up. The romance part isn't coming for a while, so I have some time to decide.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- Thanks for everything. In this chapter you will get a taste of Fulton being there for Adam. You will get the whole story next chapter. Here's the update. I don't want you to go grey.  
  
SPIKEY THE HEDGEHOG- WOW, Thanks! Hormonal teen, huh? Yeah, I can see that. LOL  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Charlie needs another time out. LOL. Here's the update.  
  
VAL- Yay, another new person. I love to hear from new people. I'm glad you like my story. Adam and Julie? I don't know. Keep reading!  
  
YAMI-ASHLEY- Thank you, here's the new chapter, Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- I love Adam angst! What can I say. LOL  
  
ADRIANA3- EEK, I'm glad you liked it! LOL Here's the update. OOOHH Giving me a deadline. Well, That just means you like the story. So, I guess I'lll forgive you. LOL  
  
NEBULA2- Thanks for the reviews. I'm gl ad you like it. I love your stories, so it's a great compliment that youlike mine as well.  
  
JENNIFER- No, Charlie is going to be a little bad, but not evil. Thanks for the review!  
  
BRIGHT MORNINGS  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I woke up and felt strange. I had almost forgotten that I was now a member of the Conway Bombay household. I rolled out of bed, put on my dirty Levi's from the floor, grabbed some clean pants, and headed downstairs for a shower.  
  
As I got to the Bottom of the stairs I could see Charlie and his mom in the kitchen talking over breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning" Casey chimed.  
  
"Hi" I mumbled. Charlie gave me a dirty look and went back to his breakfast.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast? We have some cereal and fruit. I know it's nothing fancy, but I could fix you some.  
  
It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. What did she think I ate for breakfast, Caviar? I ate cereal just like everyone else. "Actually, was just going to take a shaower."  
  
"OK, Bathroom's in there. Gordon went to go get the van. He should be back in about a half hour. I'm just about to leave for work, but I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright, see ya" and then I went and took a shower. I didn't mean to be rude, but I wasn't in the mood for happy and chipper this morning.  
  
CHARLIES POV  
  
"Well, that was rude, he barely said two words to you."  
  
"He's probably having a hard time adjusting. Give him a break. I should have had something nicer ready for breakfast. It is his first morning here."  
  
I just rolled my eyes. "You don't have to impress him and cater to him, mom. He's not your son."  
  
Mom didn't respond to my comment, instead she gave me her best smile. "Have you talked to the Ducks yet? Are they going to go to Adam's house with you today?  
  
"I'm going to talk to them later today. We're all meeting up in an hour or so. It's OK if we just meet here, right"  
  
"Of course, The only rules that changed are the ones we talked about last night. OK, kiddo?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"OK, well, I'm off to work. Tell Adam I said goodbye."  
  
"Sure." Then my mom left. Adam and myself were alone in the house, great.  
  
Just then some of the Ducks showed up a little early. I was glad, it gave me an excuse to avoid Banks.  
  
Russ, Julie, Dwayne, Dean, Ken, and Luis were the Ducks that came early. They must have all come together from the dorms.  
  
"Howdy, Charlie, you don't mind that we came early? Do ya?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"No, cowboy, not at all. My mom and Gordon just left. I was dreading Adam moneybags coming out of the shower and complaining about his breakfast."  
  
"So, he's been real snotty? He hasn't changed?" Julie asked sympathetically.  
  
"Hmph, I wish he changed. My mom was trying to engage him in conversation this morning, and he hardly talked to her. She made him breakfast, and he didn't eat it. He's just being a class A snob! So, no, he hasn't changed.  
  
Dean started. "You want me to pound him? I'll call Fulton over. We'll take care of him for you."  
  
"No, Dean, unfortunately that can't happen. Gordon and mom made up all these crazy new rules. We're going to have to be sly about the plan. There can't be any proof that we do anything to him. I'll talk to you about it later, all at once.  
  
They all just nodded, and we started having some small talk. About five minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Adam walked out wearing a pair of wind pants. He looked a little surprised that the Ducks were here this early.  
  
"You need to turn around and go take another shower, rich boy, you look like crap." Julie said.  
  
"Oooh, dissed by a girl, what cha gonna do preppy?" Luis said.  
  
All the Ducks were giggling.  
  
Adam just rolled his eyes and went upstairs.  
  
Ken started "He's definitely quiet."  
  
Just then the rest of the Ducks came in, along with Gordon.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to move, where's Adam? Gordon asked. He looked sickly excited to move Adam in.  
  
"Upstairs in his room moping." Charlie answered. "What else would he be doing on a beautiful day like this?"  
  
"Charlie, watch it. The kid has been through a lot in the last four days."  
  
"Yeah, haven't we all." I mumbled.  
  
"Alright, I'm going upstairs to see what's keeping him." Then Gordon went upstairs to check on Adam.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell us what's going on, now?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go outside." They all followed me outside.  
  
Once we were in the front yard and I knew Gordon couldn't hear us, I started. "Guys this is awful. Mom and Gordon made up all these crazy rules. I have to be home at seven. We have to have a family bonding night once a week. This is unreal. Seven, It's not even dark yet!  
  
"Don't worry, Charlie." Jesse spoke up. "I thought of some great things to do to the cakeater last night. We'll all work together and that good for nothing rich boy will be out of your hair in no time."  
  
"No, Jesse we can't do anything to him, for now." Charlie said. "Another rule, anyone caught being nasty to Adam, or pulling pranks can't come here anymore."  
  
"This sucks, so the plan just flew right out the window." Guy said. "We're all stuck with that loser."  
  
"No Guy, the Ducks looked baffled. "We can still do pranks and be mean. We just have to be careful. The only time we can do pranks is when the house is full, and no one person can have the blame put on them. They can't ban someone, if they don't know who did it. We can be as nasty as we want as long as Gordon and mom aren't around."  
  
"You are truly evil when you want to be." Averman said. "I'm glad you're on our side."  
  
"Are you sure we can't pound him?" Dean said patting Fulton on the shoulder.  
  
"No, you can't pound him." Charlie laughed as he talked. "I wish you could, but you can't."  
  
"OK, fine, but these better be some good pranks." Dean said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Who's in the mood to move some rich boy preppy stuff into the house" All the Ducks looked at me like I grew a new head. "OK, Let me rephrase that, Who's in the mood to help a preppy, rich, snotty jerk move in, and accidentally drop and break some of his stuff."  
  
All the Ducks were snickering, cheering, and in general celebrating my nasty plan. The only one who wasn't celebrating was Fulton. He was sitting off to the side, and looked to be in deep thought. He has seemed strangely quiet the last four or five days. I wonder why? I'll have to remember to ask him later. Now it's time to plot against Adam. I really hate him. It's scaring me a little how excited I am to bring him down. I'm usually a nice guy, but I just want to tear this kids limbs off. I have good reasons. He's a nasty jerk who thinks he's better than the world because he grew up with money. He treated us like crap six years ago, and now he loses his life, and I'm just supposed to let him waltz in and steal mine. I'm not giving up Gordon and my life without a fight.  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
After my shower, I came upstairs. Charlie and some of the Ducks were downstairs. It was the six I didn't really know. I gave them a nod and a small smile, and they dumped all over me. The girl basically called me ugly, and the big guy in leather was pounding his fists together like he wanted to hit me. I don't even know these people. I'm sorry, I've been trying to be nice to them, but what little shits. I put my discman on and crawled back in bed.  
  
A few minutes later I felt the bed sink in beside me. I looked up, it was Gordon  
  
He smiled at me. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"No." I looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to go through all this, Adam."  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
"Come on," Gordon said, "Casey phoned me and told me you didn't eat breakfast. We'll pick some up on the way.  
  
I smiled a little. "Sure." I threw on a shirt, some socks and sneakers, and we headed out the door.  
  
We walked out to the moving van. Now were all the ducks were outside hanging out. Gordon stopped to talk to them. I just went and sat in the van.  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
We were all hanging out in the yard, when Gordon and Banks walked out. Banks looked half dead. He had on wind pants and a tee shirt. He had huge bags under his eyes, and they were all puffy and red. That must have been from crying. He's putting on quite an act. I don't think I could be that strong under those circumstances. I hope the Ducks let up soon. They don't know what it's like.  
  
OK GUYS, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH FULTON? IT'S ALL COMING NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. A WEEK, Charlie thoughts, and new friend...

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
A/N - Thank you to everyone reading this.  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- I'm glad that you thought this was way awesome. LOL .Don't you just love Fulton?  
  
BANKSIE BABE99- You make me laugh. Charlie you better watch out, Banksiesbabe99 is coming after you! BTW, It feels weird not calling you Nellie2, but I'll get over it. LOL.  
  
NEBULA2- Are you anticipating? Well, anticipate no more here's the next chapter.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Ha ha you're hysterical, watch out Ducks. She's giving time outs all over the place!  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVED IT, AND I LOVE GETTING YOUR REVIEWS! The compliments make me all giddy. You certainly know how to brighten a girl's day. There's lots of Fulton in this chapter, Enjoy!  
  
RACHEL- A wooden spoon? You're hysterical. You can't eat Adam, he's mine. You can have hmmm.Dwayne or Goldberg. J/k LOL.  
  
PLAINJANE- I can't talk about the red sox anymore. I'm so mad at their stupid coach. Anyway, moving on, trust me you don't want to open that can of worms with me. LOL All the info on Fulton is revealed in this chapter!  
  
DEAT TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- Thanks for the review!  
  
SPIKEY- Awww, Charlie will turn around eventually, I promise. There is a large part with Charlie in here just for you!  
  
ADRIANNA3- I was just joking about the deadline. I don't care if you give me them or not. I can't promise that I 'll listen to them. LOL. Thanks for the compliment. Fulton's mysteries will be revealed this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 11- A WEEK, CHARLIES THOUGHTS, AND NEW FRIENDS?  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
After Gordon finished talking to the Ducks, we left for my house. On the way we stopped at a Dunkin Donuts and got breakfast. Before I knew it we were at my house. There were two cars in the driveway that I didn't recognize. I asked Gordon if he knew who's car they were. He didn't , but told me not to worry. It was probably the social worker checking to make sure I went to Gordon's house last night, instead of staying home.  
  
We walked in, and were imediately addressed.  
  
"Well, hello young man, you must be Adam!" The woman said in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" I replied.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm miss Snyder, the real estate agent that got assigned to your account." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello," I shook her hand.  
  
"I'm just showing the house right now. It's wonderful to have potential buyers already,especially with an estate worth this much. It's usually hard to sell a property with a price this high, no matter how nice the property is."  
  
"Uh, OK, There are people here now. I haven't even moved out yet."  
  
"I know, that's a good thing, trust me." She went upstairs after that.  
  
The couple and Ms. Snyder came downstairs. She talked with them quietly in the corner for a minute, and then they left.  
  
"OK, I have great news, and bad news. The great news is that I just sold the house. The bad news is the only way they would agree to buy the house is if the house is ready to move into in a week. "  
  
"A WEEK! Are you kidding me lady? Tell them NO! I can't be out of here in a week."  
  
"What! Will you talk some sense into him?" She looked at Gordon. "This house will not be an easy sell. I'm sorry, but people with the kind of money it takes to buy this house don't live in this area. We got lucky. If we lose this buyer, we may not get another one."  
  
"What's the matter? You won't get your big fat commission check. You don't care about me, or getting the house off the market. You want to sell my dead parents house as fast as you can so you can get a big fu**in check! Screw you!" I ran up the stairs, slammed the room to my door behind me, locked it, and started crying into my pillow.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. It must be Gordon. I wiped my eyes and opened the door. "I'm sorry, I kinda lost it."  
  
"It's understandable," he replied gently.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"I'm not going to make the decision for you, but understand that it will be hard to sell the house. If you sell early, it will probably make it a little easier to move on. You'll never be able to move on as long as you're trying to sell this house. I told her that you'd think about it and get back to her in the morning."  
  
"Even if I want to sell now, It's not possible. Where would I put all their stuff until I could sort it? I haven't sold their cars yet. It will take a whole lot longer than a week to do that."  
  
If you decide that you want to sell, you can just pack everything up, and keep it at our house until you can sort it. We'll just fill the garage and the house. Anything that's left over we'll rent some storage space, until you can sort through everything, Ok."  
  
"Thanks, Gordon."  
  
"No problem. OK, let's start packing. I'll go outside and get the boxes from the truck."  
  
We spent all afternoon packing. We started in my room. I had a computer, TV-DVD-VCR combo, my bed, my bureaus, clothes, picture, and momentos.  
  
I was packing up clothes when I looked over and saw Gordon looking at my hockey trophies.  
  
"These are quite impressive." He said.  
  
"Thanks." I threw him a box, and he started packing them. "I've been having second thoughts about hockey, but I think I'm still going to play. It's what my dad would've wanted, plus I have talent for the sport in my blood," I said with a smile. Gordon smiled back.  
  
We finished packing up my room around two pm, that's when the Ducks got there.  
  
CHARLIES POV  
  
The Ducks and I hung out all morning and the beginning of the afternoon. Then we were off to Adam's house.  
  
We decided to rollerblade to Adams house. North Hennipan Avenue was in the rich side of town. As we got closer the houses got bigger. It wasn't fair that some people were born into lives like this, and some were born into lives like the one my mom and I had. There were times growing up that the only thing we had in the cabinet was a box of mac and cheese. There were times when we didn't have electricity, or a phone because my mom couldn't pay the bill.  
  
Then there were kids like Adam, who grew up with everything. Anything he wanted got handed to him on a silver platter. He had the perfect clothes, family, house, everything was perfect. It just wasn't fair. I don't even just hate him because he's rich. He treated us like crap because we were poor. Why would you pick on kids who already had a shitty life. It's just such a weird twist of fate, the kid that has treated me like shit for as long as I can remember is Gordon's son. Gordon is the only real father figure I've evr had, and this jerk is his real son. I feel like every time I get ahead something shitty happens and messes it up. Adam is that shitty thing for me right now.  
  
I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Dwayne, "Wow, Is this his house? It sure is big."  
  
"Yeah, Dwayne, this is the place." I answered.  
  
We all walked up the driveway to the house. All the Ducks were just staring at his house with wide eyes. I must admit I was staring a little too. His garage was bigger than my house.  
  
I rang the doorbell, and Gordon answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming down to help. I know Adam really appreciates it, Come on in." Anyone who wasn't wide eyed before was wide eyed once we got inside.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jesse said. "Why didn't he just ask his friends? They didn't want to get their cakeater hands dirty."  
  
"Most of his friends from around here are away at boarding schools, so he doesn't have many people to help him. Let's try to be civil, Ok Jesse."  
  
"Uh, sure." Jesse replied.  
  
Out of nowhere Fulton came out with, "Wow, going through all this without his friends nearby must suck."  
  
All the ducks stared at him for a minute. Why would he say that? Fulton hasn't been himself lately, I really have to find the time to talk to him, and find out what's going on with him. Adam and his goons treated him like crap too. They would laugh at him when he walked down the halls and call him trailor park trash. Fulton hated the Hawks. Why would he say that?  
  
Fulton looked down. All the Ducks didn't like that comment. None of them said anything with Gordon right there, but he could tell by the looks he was getting.  
  
Gordon started, "We were just going to order a pizza for lunch, Is that Ok with everyone?"  
  
Everyone said yes and Gordon went up the large staircase to go get Adam. They came down the staircase a minute later. None of the Ducks said anything, just ignored him according to the plan.  
  
"Hey Adam, Do you know a good place to order from around here?" Gordon asked.  
  
Adam just shrugged and retrieved three menus from the kitchen. "My parents and I always order from those places, they're very good. Uh, I mean we used to." Adam stopped his words short.  
  
It was times like this that I felt really bad for him, but he's still a jerk, and I need to get rid of him.  
  
"Excuse me." With that he opened the sliding glass doors and walked out into the huge backyard.  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I just need to get away from everything for a little while. The Ducks being in my house somehow made the whole situation feel real. I don't know how to explain it. I walked over to the pool and sat on the concrete. If this was summer, I would of probably jumped in or dunked my feet. Swimming relaxes me almost as much as skating does. I think it's because it's familiar. I've just started to think about all the cookouts we've had a t this pool. My mom and dad loved to throw neighborhood parties. My mom taught me how to swim in this pool. My dad and I use to play some pretty intense water volleyball games in this pool. I smiled a little at that thought. My dad hated to lose.  
  
All of a sudden I heard footsteps. I looked up, and Fulton was walking this way. Oh great, I should've stayed with Gordon. I wonder if he's just going to threaten me, or beat the bloody pulp out of my scrawny butt.  
  
"Hey," Fulton said, "Do you mind if I sit down."  
  
"Sure, I guess if you want to."  
  
We just sat there for a while. It was very awkward. It was probably about two minutes before Fulton broke the silence.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, about your parents."  
  
"Um, Thanks." Fulton came to apologize? This was weird.  
  
"Look, I know we've never gotten along, and we probably don't have much in common, but I just wanted to give you my condolences and warn you about the Ducks. They're going to be pranking you like crazy. They think that you'll get sick of it, and find someone else to live with. Just don't tell them I warned you. They'd be pretty pissed. Um, yeah, I guess that's it."  
  
"We have hockey in common."  
  
"what?"  
  
"You said you didn't think we had anything in common. We have hockey in common," I said with a smile.  
  
Fulton smiled, "I'm sorry they're putting you through all this. To be honest, at first I was excited about treating you like crap. I started to think about all the things you're going through, and I don't know... it's hard. The Ducks are like family to me, but right now I don't agree with them."  
  
"It's Ok, I understand. There have been lots of times I've done things that I didn't really want to do just to follow the crowd. It takes a lot of courage to go against your friends. Thanks for the warning. I really appreciate it. I won't tell them you told me, I'll act blissfully ignorant."  
  
It was quiet for a second, It looked like Fulton wanted to say something, but he was struggling.  
  
"My mom died when I was 11. She was hit by a drunk driver."  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say, I had no idea he had gone through this.  
  
"I just kinda know what you're going through. My dad and I do OK. We both still really miss her. My dad's the only other family I have. I didn't have any really good friends at the time. It was about six months before I joined the Ducks. I didn't want to talk to my dad about it, because I didn't want to make him feel worst. What I'm trying to say is, I didn't have anyone to talk to, and it sucked. So, um, If you need someone to talk to I can give you my phone number, and you can call me. I'm willing to put the past behind us if you are."  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me., um, this is kinda weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it really is," Fulton answered, "Just do me a favor, Not that you usually hang with them, but I've never told the Ducks about my mom."  
  
"Say no more, you're secret is safe with me." Wow, Fulton just confided in me about something he's never told his best friends. He seems like a really great guy, and I could definitely use a friend on the Ducks."  
  
Fulton handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "You can call me anytime. That's my own line."  
  
"Thanks, Do you want my cell phone number? Um, if you want to call me, so Charlie doesn't answer."  
  
"Yeah that would be great. Ok, So we have hockey and dead relatives in common, what else is there to know about Adam Banks." This caused me to smile and we began to get to know each other a little bit. We completely forgot about the house full of Ducks probably wondering where we were.  
  
OK GUYS THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I TRIED TO MAKE CHARLIE A LITTLE NICER FOR SPIKEY AND RUBIX, AND I PUT LOTS OF FULTON FOR LYNCANTHROPE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! 


	12. FAKE SMILES

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
A/N- Thank you, Thank you, thank you to all the people reading this story!!! I just updated my bio, if anybody cares. LOL  
  
Notes to reviewers:  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- Ok, OK, You can have Dwayne. I guess I'll have to share Banks with Rachel. LOL  
  
KSHYNE99- Your review made me laugh. Welcome to the story, and I hope you keep reading.  
  
PRINCESS BETHY- Yay, A new reviewer, Thanks for reviewing. I hope to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SPIKEY THE HEDGEHOG- Aww, I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter. You seemed so sad in your last review. Charlie will have his good days and his bad days in this story, but I'll promise he'll be a a sweetie by the end. There's lots more Fulton coming too. I love Adam's scrawny butt. Lol  
  
CAKEEATERSGIRLY99- I'm happy to hear that you like my story. Ten lashes with a wet noodle for not reviewing sooner. Just kidding. So, You like Guy? There are some great parts with Guy coming up in about eight chapters or so. Can you wait?  
  
MISSA32189- I'm glad you like it!  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Haha, The scale you put Charlie on was funny. I can't wait to hear your punishments for Charlie and the ducks in this chapter.  
  
RACHEL- ( Daguesha )- OK, you're being too violent, I'm gonna have to take away your wooden spoon privelages. Lol Don't sell your stuff short, Rachel, your story is amazing. Adam will eventually have his breakdown, but he's got to hold it in for awhile in true Banks style.  
  
NEBULA2 - I love Fulton too! I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with that in this story, though, since this one is mainly dealing with Adam. Maybe a different story. Who knows?  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- You are so funny! I loved your review. I think maybe you just want an excuse to spank Guy, LOL.  
  
KIRAN- You'll have to wait and see. I haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading and for the review.  
  
SULLY1807- Thank you, here's the next chapter.  
  
TAMMY- Hey, nice to hear from you again. They'll come around, eventually!  
  
LYNCANTHROPE- Yes, my name is Gina, and yes I was wondering where you were. I was just hoping that you liked the last chapter. I can see that you did like it by your marvelous review. Thank you for that. I love your reviews. They're so well thought out and you always give me a big compliment. Big compliments make me happy. Lol  
  
ADRIANA3- Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
*******************FULTONS POV***************************************  
  
Adam and I talked for about ten minutes and exchanged numbers. He was a little quiet, but he seemed like a great guy. The Ducks aren't even giving him a chance. Maybe I should talk to him. I don't think it would do any good. If I could convince Charlie to give him a chance maybe the other Ducks would follow.  
  
After we talked we headed back to the house. The pizza was arriving when we got there.  
  
"Hey Fulton, Where were you? We've been looking all over for you." Dean said as we walked in.  
  
""Were you with him?" Goldberg asked disgustedly.  
  
Adam looked at me and gave me a look that said you don't have to tell them.  
  
"Yeah, we were just getting to know each other a little better." I answered.  
  
I got strange looks of confusion from all the Ducks. I could tell they wanted to talk to me about it, but Bombay was there. Adam gave me a small appreciative smile.  
  
We all ate the pizza, and didn't talk about why I was getting to know Adam. I was going to have a lot to explain that I didn't know how to explain. I didn't want to make an announcement, Yeah guys I like him because my mom died. Oh well, I 'll try to forget about it and get the third degree later.  
  
After the pizza we were ready to move Adam's stuff. Bombay showed us up the stairs into Adam's room. We all started bringing boxes down. This kid had a lot of stuff.  
  
****************ADAMS POV********************************************  
  
I was about to grab my second box when I heard a crash. I put down my box and headed toward the noise. It was my TV-DVD-VCR combo and my computer laying at the bottom of the stairs with Jesse, Charlie, Julie and Connie giving me cocky glares and looking very proud of themselves.  
  
"Oh geez, Jesse and I tripped right into Connie and Julie and we dropped the things we had in our hands.  
  
Just then Gordon came in. "What happened? Is it broken? Adam I'm sorry." Gordon looked heartbroken and angry at the four Ducks who dropped the stuff on purpose.  
  
"I'm sorry coach, it was an accident." Julie said in a fake sweet voice. What isit with this girl. I've never even met her before yesterday. She insults me this morning, and now she purposefully drops my very expensive computer. It's my turn. I cracked the fakest smile I could muster.  
  
"It's no big deal guys. I have another of each of those things at school. I don't need two anymore. I was planning on just giving the two that you dropped to my new dear brother, anyway." I said cockily.  
  
"What do you mean you were going to give them to Charlie? Connie asked exasperated.  
  
"I meant that I have, or should I say had two of each of those things, but since I only live in one state now I only need one. I was going to give the two things that you accidentally threw down the stairs to Charlie. That is unless one of you two lovely ladies would rather have the pile of rubble at the bottom of the stairs." I said with a cocky smile aimed right at Julie as I walked slowly back to my room.  
  
Casey got here a few minutes after that incident. She questioned Charlie, but only because Gordon wanted her to. She had said something to Gordon about her being appauled that he could think Charlie would do something like that. She asked him, and he denied it. That was the end of that.  
  
*******************SCOTT LARSONS POV********************************  
  
We finished up at our family function a little late, so we were late going to Adam's house. I'm kind of anxious to get there, because this is going to be really hard on him, especially with all the Ducks there.  
  
My mom and I went right in when we got there. It was second nature to us. My mom called out from the doorway.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?"  
  
A minute later there were a bunch of Ducks in our face, I don't know which ones.  
  
"Who are you?" A cowboy looking one asked.  
  
"He's a Hawk." Someone answered for me. It was that fat kid from peewees that played goalie and ran away from the puck.  
  
A minute later all the Ducks were in the room shooting us nasty glares. I think that my mom was just about to tell them all where to go, but Adam chose that moment make an appearance. He was standing at the top of the stairs about to come down. He was talking to Gordon, and he looked like crap. He looked unhappy. His whole frame was slumped over. He had huge bags under his eyes and he was dressed like a slob. I don't think his clothes were even clean. This was so unlike Adam. He was a class a neat freak. My mother and I exchanged worried glances.  
  
Adam was not noticing us, and the Ducks were really starting to piss my mother off, so she decide to call him.  
  
"Adam."  
  
Adam looked up, and smiled a huge smile. He ran down the stairs, and practically jumped my mother for a hug. She just hugged him back. They just embraced and hugged while the Ducks just stared at them. My mom even cried. Adam looked like he wanted to cry, but I knew he wouldn't. He never cries in front of people. I was about ready to kill the Ducks. They were all just staring and rolling their eyes. Gordon and Casey looked happy that Adam was connecting with someone.  
  
After a little while they pulled apart. My mom wiped the tears out of her eyes, and smiled at him. "So, Your new family does have a washing machine, Why do your clothes smell like rotten cheese?" My mom said with a smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, Aunt Katie." Adam said.  
  
"Hello, what am I chop liver? Did you only ask me over here so you could see the old lady?" I said pointing to my mom.  
  
"Call me old lady again and see what happens to you, and you wonder why I like Adam better." She said with a smile.  
  
Just then Gordon cleared his throat. "Katie, how are you? It's been a while."  
  
"Gordon, wow, you look good, and this is Casey I presume." My mom shook Casey's hand.  
  
"Hi, Gordon and I went to college together." My mom said.  
  
They exchanged pleasantries and headed into the kitchen to talk. Mom was probably warning them not to hurt her little Adam. After the adults left the room it s time for the Ducks to attack us.  
  
"So, the odds are two prep, rich little snots against a flock of Ducks. I'd say the odds are in our favor." Germaine said.  
  
Adam and I just rolled our eyes.  
  
"Let's see you two try to buy your way out of these odds. I'm telling you two right now you better watch your back when Gordon isn't around. Jesse said. He was looking right at Adam. His face was two inches from Adams face.  
  
"You all need to grow the f**k up." Adam said right into Jesses face, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. Then he turned around and looked at me. "Come on, man, I still have some more things to pack up there."  
  
I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Back from New York

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you all the people reading my little story!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
ADRIANNA3-I aim to please. I'm glad that you like it so much!  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- I love your reviews! I, too, like Julie, but I wanted her to be a little retched to him, at first.  
  
PRINCESSBETHY- Aww.. Thanks, here's the update.  
  
RACHEL- OK, No more sharp or hard objects for you. You can have a nice little sponge to hit Charlie with. That shouldn't cause too much damage, and if you don't listen I'm going to have to hand you over to crazy4nc128 for one of her famous time outs, or worst yet I will have no choice to hand you over to Spikey and Death to all rubix cubes who are Charlies' biggest supporters. LOL Thanks for the ongoing support. You need to update your stories soon, I'm having withdrawls.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Ha ha, you make me laugh! I can't wait for the rating this chapter. I wonder if any of them will break 40! LOL  
  
KSHYNE99- Aww, Thanks, Excellent? You think so!! *Gina beams with happiness* YES, Adam is cute.  
  
SPIKEY THE HEDGEHOG- I'm sorry, I feel bad whenever I post a chapter where Charlie will be mean, because of you. Just remember that all will be well in the end.  
  
PLAINJANE- There are some big Guy parts coming up soon, stay tuned. LOL  
  
ADAM- Emotional explosion? I have it all planned out. Patience is a virtue, LOL. I haven't forgotten about that fight I promised, don't you worry. This story is turning into quite an epic. Thank you for all the kind words and suggestions. They mean a lot to me.  
  
NEBULA2- You liked that huh? "The fat kid that played goalie." I thought it was pretty funny myself.  
  
SULLY1807- I'll take it, Thanks.  
  
NEETU- I'm working on Unexpected Bliss. I'm re- writing it a little, but it will have the same main story give or take. The first chapter should be posted in about a week or so. I was going to e-mail you, but you didn't leave your e-mail address. LOL  
  
ARAYA ARWEN- Thank you, Here it is.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- Another Charlie fan that I love, He will be a good boy, eventually. Lol  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE-You are too kind. Thank you for nominating me. I nominated your story, "A World Without Ducks," too! Your reviews always make me so happy! No eyeball gouging, that's bad. I think you may hate the Ducks even more after this chapter. I'm sorry for any damage I'm causing you. LOL  
  
VELONDRA539- Thank you.  
  
ADAMS POV************************************************************  
  
It's been two weeks since my parents died. The funeral came and went in a blur. Gordon, The Larsons, and I got the house packed up in a week, and sold it to the buyers. Gordon and I are now on our way back from New York. He and Casey thought it would be better to get that part over with, so I could get everything here to sort through and pack up all at once. I picked up all my stuff and said goodbye to all my friends, and it was gone just like everything else in my life. My life as the hockey star junior at my school in New York was now just a memory.  
  
I hope nobody messed with my stuff while we were gone. There are so many irreplaceable things. There was no way everything would fit in my room. We had to just throw everything in boxes and pile them up in the Conway garage, attic, and all over the house .I don't think Casey was too thrilled with that situation. Everyday that goes by everything gets more real and I get more depressed.  
  
Gordon has been surprisingly great. I haven't really wanted to talk about my feelings with him. I'm not comfortable enough with him, yet. He seems to sense that.  
  
Gordon and I finally pulled into the driveway in my black escalade at about seven thirty p.m. I had just driven six hours, (just a guess, I didn't know how long it would take to drive from NY to MN.) and I was exhausted. I was so glad to have my car back. I had sold my parents cars pretty quickly. The first thing I noticed when we pulled up was the flock of Ducks on the front lawn.  
  
They were all just hanging out like they always do. Don't these kids have houses of their own. I have been mostly at my old house in Edina and in New York over the last week and a half. So, I haven't seen that much of them.  
  
Gordon ran into the house to let Casey know we were home. He called a brief, "HEY Guys" to the Ducks as he jogged by them.  
  
"Hey," they all responded.  
  
All the Ducks started to make their way over to me. I just ignored them and was going about my business. I was starting to open the trunk to get my stuff out when the insults started.  
  
"So loser, did you find a family that actually wants you while you were in New York, or are you still trying to push your way into Charlies." Guy started.  
  
I ignored the comment and kept unpacking.  
  
"Oooh, you just got dissed, you're not going to say anything back, chicken," Averman said. He's such a dork, is that the best he's got, I thought to myself.  
  
"It's obvious he doesn't have the balls." Julie said, "What do you think, Connie?"  
  
"Oh, he's definitely lacking the balls to stand up for himself, probably because he knows what a loser he is." Connie answered.  
  
I just kept ignoring the little brats, and kept organizing the stuff in the back of the SUV.  
  
"This is a nice car, did Daddy give it to you? Daddy and mommy handed it to you on a silver platter." Charlie said. "It must be nice to get everything without having to lift a finger to earn it."  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. I felt like I was going to explode. There were too many of them for me to do anything. I wasn't stupid. Just then Gordon walked out.  
  
All of a sudden all the Ducks turned into friendly Ducks.  
  
Julie came up to me, "Adam, Do you need some help? It would be my pleasure." She said picking up a box.  
  
Guy continued, "Yeah. Let me get this one for you," he said as he picked up another box.  
  
Gordon gave everyone a weird look, and looked at me for some kind of explanation.  
  
I just rolled my eyes, picked up a box, and headed for my room. I just wanted to get away from everything in my life. I wanted to go to sleep and dream about my old life. I want to pretend that the last two weeks are nothing but a nightmare.  
  
As I walked into the house, Mrs. Conway approached me, "Hey Adam, How was New York." She said all happy and chipper.  
  
I didn't respond . I just stomped up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and propped a chair against the door so no one could get in. Then, I threw all the stuff that was on my bed into a heap on the floor, and pulled the covers over my head. I ignored Casey and Gordon despite all their attempts for me to let them in, and I fell into a fitful sleep. ************************************************************************  
  
Ok guys, I know this is short. I started out with one big chapter, and decided to cut them into two small chapters. The second half will be up in a couple of days. It deals with Gordon and you find out how the Ducks have been towards Fulton.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	14. Are you a Duck?

I don't own the mighty Ducks.  
  
Thank you to all the lovely people reading my story!!  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
PRINCESS BETHY- No, no one's committing suicide. I don't have that in the cards foe poor little Banksie. Gordon and Casey will find out in time, nut this story has a lot more angst before the happy times start to set in.  
  
ARAYA ARWEN- I suppose he doesn't fight back because of the odds. He will start to fight back, eventually. I need to build all the stress and tension up first. Thank you for reading.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Thanks for the idea, but I already have this story pretty much all planned out with no suicide. I love your little rating system. It always makes me smile.  
  
JESS- I love Adam too! I'm just building the tension, my dear. Lol  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Haha, I almost died of laughing too hard from your review. You cracked me up when you called Julie a silly cow.  
  
RACHEL- I hope you don't hate me after I tell you this, but I already have quite a few of the next chapters written. I just can't find the time to type them up. It's Ok to hit Julie now that you've traded in that toaster for a sponge. Lol  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- NO SELF MUTULATION, DO HEAR ME! Lol  
  
ADRIANNA3- you're too funny, here's the update.  
  
EMMA CONNERS- Thank you.  
  
TURTLEPOWER- Aw.. Gina blushes.. Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. Don't worry, I plan on finishing it. It would be hard for me not to, with these wonderful reviews cheering me on.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
I followed Adam with some more of his stuff. All the Ducks helped out by grabbing a bag or a box. I gave them a short little warning about breaking things, first.  
  
I walked into the house and found a very irate Casey.  
  
"What is the matter with him, I was just being friendly." She huffed.  
  
"What do you mean" I asked, "He was fine a few minutes ago."  
  
"He just stormed through the house, slamming doors and ignoring me."  
  
"What did you guys say to him," I turned to look at the Ducks.  
  
"Gordon," Charlie started, "We didn't say anything, I swear. Look, We don't like him, but we decided that we should be nice to him for your sake. He is your son, and if you're trying to build a relationship with him then we should respect that."  
  
Jesse started, "We basically made a pact to leave him alone. Ducks fly together, and you're a duck, so we have your back."  
  
All the Ducks agreed, and Julie spoke "Hey, the six of us never even met him before. Anyway, Charlie offered to help him move his stuff. We all followed suit. Then, He made some stupid comment about how we all hated him and just wanted to break his stuff. Then he said he hated us and he hated living here and stormed inside."  
  
Casey looked so mad," That boy better learn how to control his temper. They were trying to help him, Gordon. I don't know how he acted to his actual parents, but I won't have my family treated this way. You better learn to control him, or he's out."  
  
"What! Casey we will discuss this later." I said more than a little agitated. I didn't know what to think. The Ducks wouldn't lie to me. I'll have to talk to Adam. I went upstairs, and knocked on Adam's door. I got no answer. I tried again, and still got no answer. After a few knocks I decided to go right in. I went to open the door, and was surprised that it was locked. His door doesn't even have a lock. Oh boy, Casey's going to love this."  
  
I went downstairs, asked the Ducks to leave, and let us sort through this on our own. I told her that Adam had barricaded himself in his room. She was pissed to say the least. Casey and I both went up there a few times, and we eventually gave up, and went to bed.  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
How can the Ducks lie directly to Coach. I didn't want to get involved. They were still a little pissed that I was not participating in the plan, and I was being civil to the enemy. I have been getting the cold shoulder from Charlie, Connie, Guy, Goldberg, Jesse, Averman, Russ, and Julie all week. I don't understand how Julie and Russ can be so against him. They don't even know him. What do they have against him?  
  
I tried talking to Charlie the other day, but that didn't go well.  
  
**********FLASHBACK*************  
  
"What are you doing!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"His parents just died. C'mon man I just don't think doing this to him is right."  
  
Don't you remember the way he treated us. Do you remember the way he treated you?  
  
"He was a ten year old kid just following his friends. That was a long time ago."  
  
"That's pathetic, Fulton. What's the matter with you? He's an asshole. He's the same loser that made all of our lives a living hell for years. Do you remember how him and his friends would yell FREAK at you every time you walked by them. Do you remember those Hawk goons beating me, Guy, and Averman up. Do you remember them humiliating Goldberg in the cafeteria all the time, by pouring his food over his head and saying he didn't need it."  
  
"Look, he was ten years old. People can change. If I hate him for something he did all those years ago, then I'm an asshole too. We treated them like shit too, Charlie."  
  
"You know what, Whatever, I don't care. Anyone that has the Duck heart would want to take this kid down. So, Fulton, Are you a Duck? Do you have the heart?"  
  
"I use to be proud to be a Duck, now I'm not so sure it's something to be proud of."  
  
Charlie stormed off shaking his head with disdain.  
  
************END FLASHBACK*****************  
  
I don't know what to do anymore. The Ducks are my family, and they're pissed at me.  
  
I've been basically been hanging out with Dean, Ken, and Dwayne all week. We all just agreed not to talk about Adam Banks. That way they can still be part of Charlie's master plan, but they can still hang out with me. I hope all the Ducks come around soon. I miss them. I hate feeling like an outsider, but I'm not going to back down from what I believe in.  
  
A/N- Ok, Let me know what you think! Please R&R!!! 


	15. enough is enough

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading and especially everyone who has been reviewing. You have no idea how much those reviews mean to me, and inspire me to keep writing, Thank You! I don't have the time to thank everyone individually today, I'm sorry.  
  
THIS STORY IS NOMINATED AT STARS FANFICTION AWARDS! If you want to vote for it, and you are a member of the yahoo group, Mighty Ducks Movies or Queertet than great, go vote! If you want to show your lovely support and vote for it and you are not a member, then go to yahoo, join the group and then you can vote for it. If anyone wants the web address, just e-mail me. It's an awesome group. We have great Duck discussion! Thank you!!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Spikey the hedgehog, and all the people who love Charlie. Lol  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I woke up about an hour ago. I have been laying here, staring at the ceiling. I'm too depressed to do anything. I'm supposed to start unpacking all the boxes today. I know I should start that now, but I'm too busy staring at my wall, and thinking about how my entire life got erased in two weeks.  
  
CASEYS POV  
  
"Is he up yet?" I yelled angrily at Gordon. "We need to have a long talk with that boy. I can't believe he wouldn't let us in his room last night."  
  
Charlie came down the stairs at that minute. "What the heck is going on? Last night you crazy people and your banging kept me up, and today your screaming at seven in the morning." Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"Everything is fine, Charlie." Gordon answered quickly, obviously not wanting to add more fuel to the fire that was Charlie hating Adam. "I'm gonna go try to wake him up, again."  
  
"I'll come with you." I said.  
  
We both went upstairs and knocked on his door. We heard a commotion behind the door, and then it opened.  
  
We walked into Adams' room, and it looked like a war zone. Everything was just in piles thrown about the room. There was a bump under the covers of the bed, which I presumed was Adam.  
  
"Adam," I tried to stay calm. "Why did you take everything out of the boxes and throw it around?" I asked.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Adam, did you hear what Casey asked you?" Gordon asked.  
  
Silence  
  
"Adam, please don't ignore us, what's up?" Gordon asked.  
  
Silence  
  
"I know you're going through a lot, but ignoring us and being nasty to the Ducks isn't going to solve anything." I said as nicely as I could.  
  
The covers shifted, and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble "gullible."  
  
I looked at Gordon, by this time I was furious. Gordon looked so upset. He's trying so hard to make things work with Adam.  
  
Gordon looked at me, and we both walked out of the room and shut the door. I was trying to remain calm.  
  
"Give him some time. He's going through a lot." Gordon said.  
  
"Fine," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
I turned to walk down the stairs, tripped on one of Adams' boxes, and fell right on my butt. That made me even madder, if that's possible.  
  
Gordon let out a little chuckle, and helped me up. "It's not funny," I said to him, and stormed down the stairs.  
  
Charlie, Jesse, and Goldburg were downstairs.  
  
"Hey mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just having a bad day, and all these boxes are driving me bonkers."  
  
"Alright, what can we do to help?" Charlie asked.  
  
Charlie is my angel. He's always trying to make life easier on me. "You can move all the boxes out of the living room. That way, at least, the living room will be clear for the Ducks and their parents for the meeting tonight.  
  
The team meetings were mostly at Eden hall, but once a month we would do a social meeting here. All the parents will come, along with Orion and the Ducks. We would catch up on each others lives and raise any concerns that we have. It was a good system that worked for everyone.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT- CASEYS POV  
  
It was just about time for the meeting to start when Adam finally appeared to have rolled out of bed.  
  
All the Ducks, their parents, and Orion were in the living room. All of a sudden there was a door slam coming from upstairs that quieted the room. Adam came stomping down the stairs wearing the same clothes that he's had on for three days. He hadn't combed his hair. He had his cell phone in one hand, and he was running his fingers through his hair with the other hand.  
  
He stopped abruptly when he noticed the gathering from the stairs, which were all staring at him. He appeared to have taken a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and continue down the stairs.  
  
"Well, the dead has finally risen." I said sarcasticly.  
  
All I got in reply was another eye roll, and a "whatever."  
  
He walked into the kitchen only to return a minute later with a half gallon of orange juice in one hand and his car keys in the other hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," is all I got as a reply this time.  
  
"It's past seven."  
  
He just kept walking, slamming the door behind him. The next minute we heard his car start and then drive away. I guess wherever he was going he was thirsty, ugh stupid punk, he's probably going to take my orange juice to go make screwdrivers with his delinquent friends. I was irate at this point.  
  
I turned around to face the Ducks, their parents, Orion, and Gordon. Gordon had just walked in the room and looked very confused. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
A/N- OK guys, There's another chapter. Let me know what you think. This is a turning point in the story. Adam has had enough! No more Mr. Nice guy!  
  
PS. Spikey- Charlie wasn't mean, see I don't hate him. lol 


	16. That Punk!

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you all for reading my story.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS-  
  
VELONDORA539- I'm glad that you are interested, it may take me a while to post, but I always update. Lol  
  
SPIKEY-Aww, I'm glad I made you feel special. Thanks foe everything.  
  
BELOVED-Do you like evil Charlie? This story will not be slash, but I'm working on my first fanfic in which the main story is slash. There is some slash in "The Surprise Party," (Fulton/Charlie) but it's a sub-plot to the major story. I'm really excited about it. It should be posted in about a week or so.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99-Thank you for the two reviews. I love reading your schizo reviews. Lol Thanks for all the support.  
  
QUEEN OF THE CAKEATERS- Thank you for all the praise. It makes me smile. By the way, I stole Charlies cookie, it was good. *Gina bows head in shame* LOL  
  
NEBULA2- Haha, my evil plot is working, to make everyone hate Casey and the Ducks. MWHAAA, MWHAAA.. LOL. I'm glad that you like the story, and everyone will come around, eventually.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- URGH, I think that is the perfect way to describe their behavior. Lol  
  
JESS- I love your reviews, You're very straight forward, I love it!  
  
ADRIANNA 3- You had me laughing pretty hard with this review. I'm glad you love the story.  
  
DIGITALANGEL4U- Thank you! I'm glad that you love it, and here's more.  
  
LYNCANTHROPE- I'm glad you're back. I missed your reviews. They always make me smile. My story is like a stew? Lol You had me laughing so hard. I love it. Thank you. There's another big Fulton chapter coming up soon. If everything goes the way it's planned, chapter18 should be a MAJOR FULTON chapter! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I drove around for about an hour. I stopped at a park, parked my car, and started walking around the park just thinking about my life. I use to come to this park all the time when I was a kid. My dad would swing me on the swings and my mom would take a thousand pictures of me.  
  
I've realized over the last few days that I'm on my own now. The only family I have is myself. I have the Larsons, but they have their own family stuff to deal with. I'm probably just a burden to them. Gordon may be related to me based on DNA, but he cares more about his Ducks, and they hate me. Casey certainly doesn't like me. It's only a matter of time before they send me packing. I've just decided if they're going to hate me anyway, I'll give them a reason to hate me. I know that sounds childish, but I don't care anymore. I came into this whole situation with a mature attitude, but they decided to hate me over things I did ten years ago.  
  
BACK AT THE CONWAY HOUSE  
  
GORDONS POV  
  
After I walked back in the room, I was brought up to speed about Adam, and what happened.  
  
"I knew that kid would still be trouble." Mr. Hall said  
  
"I'm sorry you all have to go through all of this. He must be horrible to live with." Mrs. Germaine said.  
  
Avermans dad spoke up, "I think we need to discuss this as a team. I don't want my son forced to play with that jerk. He made all of our lives a living hell when they were kids. I'll be damned if my son has to put up with this spoiled little brat again."  
  
Orion listened attentively to all the Ducks and their parents concerns over Adam. There was a lot of complaints. The Ducks dug up old stories of bullying that he used to do. Finally Orion had to interrupt them because it was getting late. "Obviously this is a very important issue for all of you, and there's a lot of past hurt here. No decision has been made yet. I have agreed to come to dinner here tomorrow night with Dean Buckley, as a favor to Gordon. Try-outs are long over. In order for him to get on the team, Myself and Dean Buckley would both have to see something in him that really impresses us. Judging by his behavior tonight Buckley and myself will not be impressed. I hope you can understand Gordon."  
  
"Look," I spoke to the room, "I know we all have an unpleasant past with Adam, but he's lost his whole life in just a few short weeks. His whole family died in that accident. The only thing he hasn't lost is hockey, not yet anyway. I know he's acting badly, but he's been through a lot. I believe he's got a good heart buried underneath all that hostility."  
  
There was some grumbles from the room and some of the parents faces softened after they thought about what the coach had just said.  
  
Orion stepped in, "Why don't we agree to talk more about this if I agree to put Adam on the team."  
  
Everyone agreed and left, leaving just myself and coach Orion.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow afternoon with Dean Buckley. You better have a talk with him, and have him on his best behavior. Oh, and you know the Dean, have him dress nice and shower. I could smell him as he walked by me.  
  
Casey and Charlie had already gone to bed when Adam came strolling in at two am.  
  
I don't think he expected me to be awake. He looked shocked to see me. "Adam, Can I talk to you? We have to discuss some things."  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Adam, listen to me, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Adam, I'm your father! You have to listen to me!"  
  
"What the fuck did you just say. You're not my father. My father's dead. You're my legal guardian for the next year and a half until I can get out of this hell hole, that's it!"  
  
Adam stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room, and I collapsed on the chair. "What did I just do?"  
  
OK GUYS, DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER? THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP REALLY SOON BECAUSE I LOVE IT SO MUCH. CH 17 SPOILER.. BIG PRANK!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-GINA 


	17. green hair?

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Hey guys, I 'm sorry this has taken so long. I know I said I would update fast. I got so busy. I'm sorry. I really hope all you guys like this, because I had so much fun writing it. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far.  
  
A great big hug and a thank you to everyone that's reading the story.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
NEBULA2- I hope you like the prank!  
  
BELOVED- Aww. thanks. That makes me feel all fuzzy inside.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- You're one of my most loyal reviewers. Thanks for all the support!  
  
SNORTS90- Here you go, I hope you like.  
  
CRAZY4NC128-You make me laugh. I hope you like this chapter. I had a blast writing it.  
  
RACHEL (MINI-GINA)- Uh-oh, She got her sponge back. Watch Out! I thought I hid it in a good place, but you found it. *Gina ducks* Hey, no throwing the sponge at me. Lol. YAY, I have my very own mini-me! Lol  
  
JESS- You're great! I thought Adam was my baby. Lol I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.  
  
CANADIEN HOCKEY GIRL- You'll have to read the story and find out. Lol  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I got in late last night, and fought with Gordon. He had the audacity to say he was my father. That pushed me over the edge. I was still half asleep when there was a knock at my door.  
  
"Go AWAY!"  
  
"Adam, I need to talk to you." Gordon pleaded  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"It's about hockey."  
  
I reluctantly got out of my bed and opened the door.  
  
Gordon came in, "Adam, first, your behavior last night was inexcusable. You know the rules. I'm going to cut you some slack due to your situation. Next time you break the rules and come in at two in the morning, you're grounded." He softened his voice, "Also, I'm sorry, I was out of line with what I said last night. I was frustrated. I didn't mean to upset you. I know I can never replace your father, I'm not trying to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I have arranged for the dean of Eden Hall and the hockey coach to came here and meet you. The only way you can get a spot on the team is to Ok it with them first. Eden Hall is very political. If you want a spot on the team you have to be on your best behavior this afternoon."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"Oh, and take a shower, you smell." Gordon said with a smile on his face.  
  
I laughed a little, "yeah, I know, I'll even dress nice."  
  
Gordon laughed lightly, "I'll let you get ready, they'll be here in about an hour."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
Gordon left the room and I started to get my clothes together. I picked out some nice clothes, ironed them, and hung them on the door. I grabbed some sweats to change into after my shower, and headed down to the bathroom.  
  
As I walked down to the bathroom, I passed six or seven of the Ducks hanging out in the living room. The shower really felt good after not taking one in a couple of days. I've been quite the grub lately.  
  
After I stepped out of the shower, I noticed the towel hanging up was gone. "What the Hell?" I looked around and all the towels in the bathroom were gone. They had all been taken out of the cabinet that Mrs. Conway keeps them in. I went to grab my sweats, but they were gone, too. "How the hell." I bet it was the Ducks. What am I going to do? I remembered that I always bring a towel in the shower with me to wipe the soap out of my eyes. There's no way they could have stole that one without me knowing about it.  
  
I grabbed the towel, dried my hair, and started to walk out of the bathroom. As I walked by the mirror, I stopped abruptly. I looked in the mirror and I had green hair. "DUCKS!" After standing there staring at my reflection for a full minute, I decided to wrap up in my towel, and walk out there with my head full of green hair held high.  
  
I opened the bathroom door, which opened out into the living room, and there was a room full of Ducks, Gordon, Casey, Dean Buckley, and Coach Orion staring at me in shock. I took a deep breath , held my head high and introduced myself.  
  
"Hello, you must be Coach Orion and Dean Buckley. It's nice to meet you. It seems that I have been the victim of quite a little prank here, I'm Sorry" II held one hand out for them to shake, and held my towel on with the other hand.  
  
"I'll be back down in a few minutes, and I promise to be fully clothed, and maybe put on a hat so I don't blind you with this hair." I said, half laughing  
  
I walked upstairs very nonchalantly. I didn't want the Ducks to know this was bothering me. I closed the door, dropped the towel, and collapsed on my bed for a minute. "Ugh, how can I go back down there?"  
  
OK GUYS, I'M GOING TO END THIS HERE. PART TWO COMING SOON!!! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	18. Finally standing up for myself

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. (  
  
Hey guys, There is a recent picture of Vincent Larusso at the welcome page to the new version of the Sween on top website. Apparently, there's more coming soon! I'm pretty excited about it. I know I'm a dork. If anyone is interested and doesn't know about the website, let me know and I'll e-mail the link to you. I would put it here, but FF.Net doesn't allow it. (  
  
NEBULA2-LOL You had green hair, I'm sorry. I remember that happening to a girl that lived down the street because she went in the pool so much. I hope you like the chapter!  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Well this story is in total and utter love with your review! Thanks  
  
RACHEL(MINI GINA)- LOL Hunting season? You made me laugh.  
  
CRAZY4NC128- LOL You're Hysterical!!!  
  
LYNCANTHROPE-You're awesome, thanks!  
  
A NEW FAMILY -CHAPTER 18  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I was so nervous to go back downstairs. I took a deep breathe, and decided I had to get this over with. I got up and walked over to the door, where I had hung my clothes after I ironed them. My clothes were gone. They came up here and stole my ironed clothes. This was a new low even for them. I calmed down a bit and decided that I would just have to wear jeans and a polo shirt, because the rest of my dressy clothes were still in the garage with most of my belongings. I opened my drawer, only to find it empty. The same was true for all the rest of my drawers and my closet. I had no clothes to put on. What the hell was I going to do?  
  
I can't go down there naked. I thought for a while, and realized there wasn't much I could do. I was just about to give up, when an idea popped into my head. I smiled an almost devilish smile as I threw the door to my room open and walked my half naked, towel clad butt over to Charlie's room. I would probably be able to find something suitable to wear in here.  
  
I found a pair of jeans and a pretty nice sweater. It didn't fit perfectly, but it was pretty close. I looked around the room for a hat for a while and smiled when I settled on the one I wanted to wear. It was Charlie's favorite hat. He was very protective of the stupid thing. He wouldn't even let his best friends wear it. I laughed a little to myself, and grabbed the very worn and tattered Mighty Ducks hat. I threw it on over my extremely nasty looking green hair, and headed down stairs all decked out in Charlie's clothes.  
  
I walked down the stairs and had to hold back from laughing when I saw the look on Charlie's face. It was priceless. I guess you could call it a mix of shock and anger. It was hysterical. It looked like Gordon was stifling laughter himself. Casey smiled a little and tried to pretend not to notice.  
  
"Alright," Dean Buckley and Coach Orion meet Adam Banks." Gordon said trying to cut the tension in the room.  
  
After the pleasantries we sat down to eat.  
  
"So Adam, What brought you to Eden Hall and Minnesota?" Dean Buckley said obviously having no clue about my situation.  
  
The room got real quiet. "My parents died." I answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked like he felt terrible.  
  
"It's Ok, you didn't know." I said giving him a slight smile.  
  
Coach Orion broke the silence. "Why should we bend the rules and give you a spot on the team? I know that you come from a very well off family, but I don't bend rules just because people have money."  
  
"First of all, I don't think that my family or the money they left me has anything to do with this," I said getting a little mad. Gordon shot me a calm down if you want to get on the team look that I just shrugged off. "This isn't anything except for a sixteen year old boy trying to get on a high school hockey team. So, let's not make it about my money or the fact that the Ducks hate me. Hockey is the only remnant I have left of my old life. I started playing hockey when I was three years old. I'm not asking you to give me anything. I'm asking for the opportunity to show you what I got. I don't need a formal tryout. Give me five minutes of playtime and you can make your mind up on that."  
  
"You're very confident," Dean Buckley said.  
  
I smiled back. "About hockey I am, everything else in life is the problem."  
  
I looked back at Orion, "All I'm asking is that you see me play before you cast me aside."  
  
"I'll see you play." Orion answered. "Come to our practice on Tuesday and you'll get some time to show me what you got."  
  
"Thank you." I answered.  
  
Dinner continued on while we made some more small talk. Charlie was really pissed. He was hardly saying anything. Orion and Buckley left after we ate. They said that they would both be at the practice on Tuesday. They would decide then weather or not I could be on the team. Gordon and Casey went into the kitchen to clean up and left Charlie and I in the living room by ourselves. I don't know what they were thinking.  
  
Charlie came over to me. "What the hell is your problem, huh Banks. Don't ever go through my shit again. You're a guest in this house."  
  
"Give me a break. Ok Conway, Why the fuck do you think that I would take your clothes. Maybe because you and your little Duck buddies took all of mine, you're just mad because your little plan back fired. I think that tonight is a very good lesson for you. I'm not going to take it sitting down anymore. For every little duck trick that you play on me, there will be something equally bad done to you. I'm just as capable of pulling this shit as you are. Don't cross me again." I laughed a little, "You know you think my whole goal of coming here was to ruin your life. That was never my intention. I just didn't have anywhere else to go. Be careful what you wish for Conway. You can have the hat back when I get all my clothes back, and a signed apology from all the ducks that were here tonight." As I walked back upstairs, I thought how good it felt that I finally stood up for myself.  
  
************************************************************** ****************************************OK GUYS, What did you think? Was Adam too mean. I don't think so. Tell me what you think. Please R&R!!! 


	19. calling a friend

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to all the people who continue to read my story. I know it's been forever since I've updated this one.  
  
A/N- It's only been about 2 1/2 weeks since the start of the story.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
NEBULA2- lol, I loved your review. I think you forgot one question. Will Gina update this story in the next century. Yay, I finally updated. Lol  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- I didn't know you were a cheerleader. You have all kinds of hidden talents, don't you? Lol  
  
JESS- All the hockey stuff is next chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait, but I think it will be worth it.  
  
RACHEL- Another cheerleader? How many of you are there. Lol  
  
CRAZY4NC128- I aim to please. Lol  
  
LYNCANTHROPE- There will be more Katie and Scott soon. I have it all planned out. A Fulton tidbit this chapter? Why yes, there is one. Thanks!  
  
PSYCHOTIC COCONUT OBSERVER- Did you get the link? I hope so. You like the story? YAY! Lol  
  
SNORTS 90- Thanks, There will be more of Adam standing up for himself in the future!  
  
VELONDRA- Jonesin? I love that word.  
  
A NEW FAMILY  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
UGH, I've always hated Mondays. I think this is the worst Monday in the history of Mondays. It's my first day at Eden Hall. I got a quick tour of the school with Gordon about a week ago and it's huge. The idea of walking into that school where the only people I know are plotting against me is making me very nervous. I thought about it for a little while and then I realized I did have one friend at Eden Hall.  
  
I picked up the phone and called the number that I had already memorized. I had been calling him a lot the last week or so since I got his number. I think I've talked to him as much as I've talked to Scott and Aunt Katie.  
  
After three rings he finally picked up. "Hello"  
  
"I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"No, I woke up right before you called. What's up?"  
  
"I'm just dreading starting school today."  
  
"Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you'd want to ride with me to school. I can pick you up."  
  
"Sure, That'd be really cool, actually. None of my other friends have their license. I should have seen the light and become your friend sooner, man. What time do you want to pick me up."  
  
I laughed, "How about seven thirty."  
  
"Cool, see you then."  
  
I hung up the phone, grabbed my stuff, and headed down for a shower. When I came out of the shower Gordon and Charlie were having a very heated argument at the table about the Ducks stealing my clothes. I smiled evilly at Charlie, and made my way back up the stairs.  
  
I grabbed everything I needed for school and once again headed downstairs to my car this time. I was sure to put on Charlie's stupid hat just as I walked out the door. I heard him yell to Gordon, "Did you see that, It's not just me, he took my hat."  
  
I got in my car and took the faded old hat off and put it on the passenger seat.  
  
I drove over to Fulton's in deep thought. I was thinking about how strange it was that Fulton and I were friends.  
  
When I got to his house, I went to the door and rang the door. I don't honk my horn when I pick people up, it's so rude. A very large guy answered the door. I assumed it was Fulton's dad.  
  
"Hey, come on in. Adam? Right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Fulton is almost done. His lazy butt went back to bed after you got off the phone with him this morning." Mr. Reed said with a half smile on his face.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Reed."  
  
"Ok, NO Mr. Reed, Tom."  
  
"Tom it is." I said with a smirk of my own.  
  
Fulton came out the next minute. "Alright dude, let's get this school day over with so we can go cruising for chicks in your car afterwards."  
  
"Funny, that's the first I've heard of that."  
  
"What? I know you want to. Don't be so stiff, Banks. We'll get you home for your seven O'clock curfew."  
  
"Ha ha very funny, use that against me like it's my fault that I have such a lame curfew."  
  
We walked back to the car, I beeped the alarm, and Fulton went to get in, he picked up Charlie's hat.  
  
"So it is true. You did kidnap captain Duck's hat and hold it for ransom."  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was getting so sick of his crap. I don't know if it will work, but I thought it would show him that if he kept up with these stupid pranks, then I could dish out some of my own. Shit Fulton! They stole my clothes. What a first impression the coach and the dean must have had."  
  
"By the way, nice hair." Fulton said stifling a laugh.  
  
"This is so not funny," I said pointing to my hair.  
  
"You have to admit that it's a little funny."  
  
We laughed and made jokes all the way to school. He was so easy to talk to. We were becoming really good friends. I parked my car in the student lot and we started to walk to the grounds when Charlie and the Ducks came skating by. At first, they skated right past us, then Charlie doubled back.  
  
"Fulton!"  
  
"Charlie." He responded.  
  
All the local Ducks were just staring.  
  
"Did you come to school with him?" Goldberg asked obviously pissed.  
  
I spoke to Fulton, "You can go with them if you want. I'll find my way around by myself. I don't want to cause any trouble between you guys. You've been friends a long time."  
  
Fulton shook his head no to me then looked at the Ducks. "Yes I came to school with him. I'm hanging out after school with him, too. He and I are cool now. If any of you don't like me because I have a friend that you don't like then you aren't anybody that I want to hang with anyway. I don't care who any of you hang with outside the Ducks. It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter to you either.  
  
All the Ducks were just staring at us not saying anything. It was definitely awkward. Charlie shook his head and turned away. All the Ducks followed except for Averman. He came over gave Fulton a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Fulton smiled back. He turned and looked at me, gave me a dirty look, and went to join the rest of the Ducks.  
  
Fulton took me to the place where I was supposed to check in and headed off to his own class. I got my schedule and went about my day in a pretty normal first day, here's the new kid, tell us about yourself fashion. I was in all advanced classes. I hadn't run into any Ducks yet, except for Ken Wu. He was in both the classes I had so far. I walked into my third period class, and there was Ken Wu sitting in the front row, and sitting next to him was Julie, great.  
  
She gave me a dirty look as I went up to the teacher to tell him who I was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Adam Banks. I'm the new student."  
  
"He was looking directly at my green hair."  
  
"I was the victim of a little prank."  
  
"Making friends so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I have a hat in my bag. I can put it on if you want."  
  
"Sure, anything so I won't have to stare at that hair."  
  
I reached into my bag and grabbed Charlie's hat. I put it on and smiled evilly at Julie. She was furious. I could tell she wanted to wrestle me to the ground for the hat, but she couldn't. We were in class.  
  
He assigned me the seat behind Julie, and class begun. I once again had to do the whole new student thing. It was getting very old very fast. He then proceeded to explain a project.  
  
"Here's the deal, I've been talking to you all about the importance of this project for a while, excluding greenie, of course. I'm going to pair you up and you will work on this project together. It will be worth half of your grade for this quarter. I suggest you take it seriously. You have until the end of Thanksgiving break to finish it. That gives you about two weeks. I will not give you time to work on it in class. You and your partner will have to find the time to work on it outside of class. I will take absolutely no excuses on the day it is due, none.  
  
"Hey greenie, I don't know what kind of curriculum you had back in New York. Are you on the same page as us, or do you need time to catch up?"  
  
"Actually, we were way ahead at Belleville. I should be fine. This is like review for me." I said with a cocky grin. I know I shouldn't be treating a teacher this way. This is a bad first impression, but he was being shitty to me since I walked in the door.  
  
"Ok."  
  
As he was giving out the pairings, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a good thing. I will get to work with someone and hopefully start meeting new people. I was drawn out of my thoughts by the teacher.  
  
..."and the last pairing is Julie and greenie over here."  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
What do you think? Let me know people. Please R&R, you know you want to. lol 


	20. Give him a chance

I don't own the might ducks.  
  
Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I've been really busy. Add to that a major case of writers block and that's what has taken me so long. Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading my little story and, of course, to all my reviewers.  
  
VELONDRA- Oh my god! Here's the update. Lol  
  
NEBULA2- Hey, It's ok, I get my stories mixed up all the time too. Julie's reaction? Here it is.  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- I'm glad that you like this so much and you think it's creative. I really strive to be original, Thanks. :}  
  
BLOODYRAINE- Aww, you don't have to beg, here's the next chapter.  
  
PSYCHOTIC COCONUT OBSERVER- Hey, I sent it again. Did you get it? I hope so. My e-mail sender tends to be a little nutty sometimes.  
  
SNORTS90- I love Fulton too. You'll have to wait and see. :}  
  
RACHEL- Queen of updating? I bet you're going to take that title back considering I haven't updated this story in what, two months? Yeah, I'm really liking the whole hat thing. I think I'm going to keep that going for a while.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Hey, I hope your fingers have thawed out and you're feeling better. :}  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- Do you know how much I love your reviews? When I see I have a review from you I get happy before I even read it, because I know it's going to say the most awesome things like, "Fulton is fu**ing heroic, I feel all squishy inside." :}  
  
CRAZY4NC128- Straight to the point. I love it. Lol  
  
BANKSIESGIRL99- Hey, I'm glad that you like the story!  
  
VELONDRA- Jones no more, here it is.  
  
MWEB- I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long and I'm glad that you like the story.  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
What are the odds that I'd get paired with her? This is such my typical bad luck lately. I looked over at Julie for a minute and she had an equally crestfallen expression. I looked back at the teacher from hell as he began to speak again.  
  
"I'll give you all five minutes at the end of class to make plans for your assignment." The rest of the class proceeded to be boring and dull. Finally devil teacher told us that class was over and to meet up with our partners.  
  
I looked in front of me to Julie and she didn't look to be going anywhere. She was just putting her books in her bag. Well, I'm not going to fail out of school just because I don't want to talk to little miss duck, so I went and sat at the newly vacated seat near her.  
  
She was silent and looking down at her notebook. "Aww, what's the matter? Not such a nasty bitch without all your Duck friends?"  
  
She looked up abruptly and gave me the evil eye. "I don't want to be your partner anymore than you want to be mine. Let's just separate the project into two parts and work separately. I'll come to Charlie house around five today and we can decide who does what. I don't want to see your rich, snotty, self-indulged face until then, got it?"  
  
"I was wrong." She looked up at that statement, "You're a nasty bitch even without your friends. Congratulations I tip my newly found hat to you," and I tipped the faded green hat on my head towards her with a cocky smirk.  
  
"You better give that hat back really soon or you'll have a whole flock of Ducks really pissed."  
  
"I'm shaking in my snotty, rich shoes." I said with another cocky grin.  
  
The bell rang and I was out the door and as far away from Julie as possible.  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
I walked into my final class of the day and found Dwayne and Dean.  
  
"Hey dude, where were you at lunch?" Portman asked.  
  
"Truthfully dude, I've been trying to avoid the Ducks. I had quite a run in with them this morning."  
  
"Yeah, we heard all about it. You came to school this morning with enemy number one, huh?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yeah I did. They haven't even given him a chance. He's not a bad guy. He's really cool once you get to know him. I just wish Charlie would call this whole thing off. It would be easier on everyone."  
  
"I don't know man, he seems like a snob to me, and he gives me dirty looks when I pass him in the hall. The only reason I haven't beat the snot out of him yet is because the two of you are buds, for some reason."  
  
Fulton snickered, "Did you ever think that the reason he gave you dirty looks is because every time he sees you you threaten to beat him up or dye his hair green."  
  
Portman and Dwayne laughed, "He does have a point." Dwayne said still laughing a little.  
  
All of a sudden Fulton shot up. "You two wanna hang out after school? I'm supposed to hang with Adam. If you come you can get to know him for yourselves."  
  
"I don't know....what would Charlie think.....I mean.... Uh...I don't want the whole team to hate me." Dwayne said  
  
"We'll do it. Where are we going?" Dean asked as he patted Dwayne's shoulder.  
  
"Great, we'll meet him by his car after class. You guys are going to give him a chance, right?"  
  
"Yeah man, we'll give him a chance." Portman said  
  
"Sure, I'll give him a break." Dwayne replied.  
  
After class the three of us headed towards Adam's car.  
  
ADAMS POV 7:03 PM  
  
I parked my car in the driveway and started to head in the house thinking about how much fun I just had. I don't think I've let myself have that much fun since my parents died. I got to know Dwayne and Dean. They were really cool. When I first found out that Fulton was bringing them to hang out with us, I was a little nervous about it, but I trusted Fulton. I'm really glad I did. We had a kick ass time and now I have two more allies on the Ducks.  
  
I walked in the door, and the smile was immediately wiped off my face when I saw that Charlie, Jesse, Connie, Guy, and Julie were all sitting in the living room. I started to walk past them when Julie let me have it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? I told you I'd come over at five so we could split up that project! Do you have any idea the amount of homework that's waiting for me back at my dorm!  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so busy. It must have slipped my mind." I started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell are you going? We have to do this now!"  
  
"As much as I would love to sit down here and get ridiculed by a room full of Ducks, I'd rather go upstairs and just have one uptight bitch making snide comments at me in the safety of my room." I said with a cocky smile and continued up the stairs. Julie let out an exasperated sigh and followed me up the stairs. As we were walking up the stairs I heard Jesse turn to Charlie and say, "stupid cakeater tricks." Whatever the hell that means.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Ok people! I know that was a little short. It's been a long time. I need some review love to keep me inspired! :}  
  
-Gina 


	21. HE SURE CAN PLAY HOCKEY!

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
HOORAY! I hit 200 reviews! Thank you to all the people who have been reading and reviewing my little story.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
SASSY 4 EVA- Aren't Adam and Julie the best, I've had a lot of fun writing all the little barbs to each other. I'm glad that people like it.  
  
BLOODYRAINE- Ok, no more begging. Here it is! :}  
  
RACHEL- You'll hold Julie down for him? Uh oh Rachel's going back to her violent tendencies. I had originally planned on writing the outing with the guys but I had writers block and I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it so I decided to skip it. Your story is the next thing on my to-do list I promise. The guilt is killing me. I'll have it all done by tonight, hopefully.  
  
MWEB- I really try to write things that aren't out there already and are different. It means a lot when someone recognizes that, Thanks.  
  
NEBULA2- Thanks, He is slowly winning them over, huh, More to come too.  
  
STARR2- You like the hat? I'm glad, I had fun with it.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- I love your reviews. Have I told you that lately. :}  
  
ANGELKAT44- I'm glad that you totally like it. Here's some more. :}  
  
PRECIOUS BABY BLUE- Hey, thanks! It's good to hear from someone new.  
  
HOLYCOW55- LOL, Here's the new chapter! I'm glad you like the story so much.  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
As I was walking out of my last period class, I was trying to convince myself not to be nervous. I had hockey tryouts in a few minutes. I knew I was good enough to make the team, but being alone with an entire room full of people that hate me was kind of taking away from my confidence.  
  
I finally got to my car to get my gear, since I didn't have a locker, and started the trek down to the hockey rink. When I got to the door, I stood outside just staring at it for a minute. Ok Adam, deep breaths, look confident, and stroll on in there like you own the place.  
  
I took one last deep breath, opened the door and walked in looking a lot more confident than I actually felt. When I got in the locker room it looked like any other locker room I had ever been in. All the players going nuts before a practice, the lockers, the smell, it was all familiar. What wasn't familiar was the cold hard stares I was getting from most of the players when they noticed I was there.  
  
"Howdy Adam, what's up? You ready to show us all what you got?" I looked past the angry mob and there was Dwayne. He was sitting along with Portman and Fulton. Maybe this practice wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I walked past a very angry mob and joined my new friends.  
  
"I was a little nervous before, but now that I'm here, I'm ok."  
  
Coach Orion came out of his office. "Ok guys, this is just a reminder. Dean Buckley is going to be watching this practice, thanks to Mr. Banks over here trying to get on the team." He said pointing at me. "You better be on your best behavior or you get benched next game. Am I clear?"  
  
The team all nodded or said Ok and they all headed out to practice. I was still getting suited up because I was so late getting here. Portman, Fulton, and Dwayne all said good luck or something to that caliber and left too. It was just me and Orion left in the room.  
  
"You better be out there in five minutes or I won't even consider letting you on my team. I don't tolerate tardiness." Orion spoke gruffly.  
  
Knowing that it was better to just say OK than to argue that I didn't have a locker and had to jog like a mad man to get here when I did, I just nodded. He nodded back at me and left me alone to change.  
  
I finished getting all my gear on and then I took out my jersey and just stared at it. I missed my old school. I missed my old life. I put on the blue and orange Belleville academy jersey that I had won two national hockey championships with, and started to think about the last time I had on this jersey my family was still alive. When I won that first championship, it was the best day of my life. My mom and dad were both their and they both told me how proud they were of me.  
  
I jarred myself from my thoughts. Focus Adam, right now you have to go out and fight for a hockey spot in your new life. I took one more deep breath and headed down to practice.  
  
CHARLIES POV  
  
I gathered all the Ducks together except for Adam's three new best friends, and quickly had a little impromptu meeting. "Remember guys, if it's all of us against him there's no way he can show his talent. We can take all our aggression out on him now. Rough him up, push him against the boards, there are no penalties. Hockey's a rough sport, no one can prove anything."  
  
"This is going to be a fun practice." Jesse said  
  
"It's times like this when I wish I wasn't a goalie." Julie said with a half smile.  
  
"Ok, let's break apart before coach gets out here. You all know what to do." Charlie said  
  
All the Ducks broke apart and started their skate drills.  
  
ORIONS POV  
  
When I walked out on the ice all the Ducks were doing their usual drills, except in two groups. Portman, Fulton, and Dwayne were separated from the rest of the group. I know it's because they had befriended Adam. I'm usually all for accepting people, but this kid was tearing up my team. I don't think that having him around is going to help things at all.  
  
After I got the Ducks going on a scrimmage, I went over and sat down next to the dean in the coaches' box. It had been six minutes since I talked to Banks and I was about to give up on him when I heard the door open.  
  
"Banks, take Germaine's place on the white team. You have five minutes to prove you're worth the trouble."  
  
Germaine hustled over to the side and joined the rest of the Ducks that weren't playing right now.  
  
I looked back up to see the flash of blue and orange take the ice. He could skate fast. I'll give that to him. He got right into his position and was playing great defense against Dwayne. Charlie had the puck and passed it to Dwayne. Adam intercepted the puck and started up the ice and was pretty much by himself, except for Jesse and Connie who were both charging at him for the puck. He did a quick move and got around both of them with ease. The only person left in his way was Julie. I could tell that Julie desperately wanted to stop this puck. It was no secret that the two of them despised each other. As he got closer to the goal I felt my breath stop. You could feel the tension between those two. He faked her right out of her pads and the puck flew by her and into the net. I could see the cocky smile that he was giving her and that made me furious, but this kid could definitely play hockey.  
  
He turned around and skated back for the face off. That's when I noticed it. His shirt said Bellville academy. He was the Adam Banks of Bellville academy in New York. He was named MVP of the best high school hockey team in the country. Why didn't he tell me? He must have known that would get him on the team, no matter what a twerp the kid was.  
  
When I looked back up I noticed Adam on the ground and Fulton, Dwayne, and Portman hovering over him. I scrambled off the bench and ran over to him. He had taken his helmet off and was just holding his stomach.  
  
"What the hell happened? I turn my head for two seconds!......."  
  
"I'm fine coach, just a little sore. Give me a minute to compose myself and I'll be cool." Adam said with a look of absolute pain on his face.  
  
"Adam I admire that you're willing to play through what looks to be a painful injury, but there's no need. You made the team in three and a half minutes. Just learn to cut the cocky attitude and we'll have no problems."  
  
Adam smiled a little through the pain and nodded, then Fulton helped him over to the benches.  
  
"Now who's going to tell me what the hell happened?"  
  
"Hockey's a rough sport." Charlie said with what looked to be a pretty cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Bullshit! Jesse nailed him in the stomach with his hockey stick," Portman growled.  
  
"Alright everyone take a knee, we're going to sort everything out. I've had enough of this whole situation. I realize there is some bad blood from when you were all in diapers, but he made the team fair and square. I can't make you like each other, but you will respect each other and my rules, or you don't play. I will forfeit the whole season before I see my team hitting each other with hockey sticks during practice drills. Got it?!  
  
"Adam, Can you respect my rules?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Charlie, Jesse, and Ducks?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok, I'm finished with my point. Guy your back in. Continue to scrimmage."  
  
I walked back over to the bench where Adam and the Dean were talking.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked Adam who was enthralled in a conversation with the Dean.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, I've been through a lot worst injuries than this. It's nothing a little ice won't heal." He said with a smile.  
  
"I was just asking Adam why he didn't tell us who he was? If he did I wouldn't have had to even come down here today and frankly neither would he." The dean looked at Adam for an answer.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
Adam took a deep breath, "I just wanted to earn the spot with my talent not my name. I wanted to be judged on my skill not anything else. Especially with these circumstances with the Ducks, I didn't want anyone to questioned weather I earned my spot. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Perfect sense, I look forward to having you play for the team. Do you need help getting back or are you ok to do it on your own?"  
  
"I'm sure I could make It on my own, but it would be easier with some help considering the amount of pain I'm in."  
  
"Dwayne, you have the rest of the practice off. You can help Adam get his stuff together and get back to his car." I heard the rest of the team grumble about me letting Dwayne go.  
  
I looked back at Adam, "You want to keep the number 99?" He nodded. "You can have the locker next to Dwayne's, it's empty."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I watched Adam walk back with Dwayne and turned to watch my team again. This is going to be an interesting year.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Ok guys, I hope you all liked it. I'm not too confident about writing hockey scenes so tell me how I did. I desperately need some review love for this chapter. Lol  
  
-Gina 


End file.
